Random Adventures with the Bebop
by Randall Flagg2000
Summary: Ch.16 DONE! I got permission from Marusha to do this. It's like Special Mini Inuyasha Stories, but with Bebop characters. Get ready for randomness! Anime crossovers again!
1. Crash landing on earth

Summary: The bebop crew have crash landed on earth and have taken refuge in a big house. Little do they know that many other people are coming to live here too and you'll probably recognize them. Why? Because it's another anime crossover! Cowboy Bebop, FLCL, and Inuyasha collide! Prepare for madness and randomness!

Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop, Inuyasha, or FLCL. Heck I don't even own the characters!

Special Disclaimer: I also do not own the character Serenity. She belongs to Maru-sha. I have been given permission by her to use this character in my story. Thank you.

Now read!

-Randall Flagg2

(1)

"God damn it Jet can't you get this ship under control?!" Spike screamed as the not so good ship bebop tumbled through space.

"I'm trying, I'm trying!" Jet yelled back as he wrestled with the controls. He was doing his best, but to no avail. The bebop was falling through space and it was completely out of control.

Ed and Ein came flying through the hallway as the ship lurched again and crashed into Jet. The three of them fell to the floor in a heap.

"Ed does not want to die!" Ed wailed as she got up again. "Ed is too young to die!"

Spike turned on Jet. "This is your fault you know! You let Ed get to the control room and try to pilot the ship!"

"Not intentionally!"

The ship lurched again and Faye was flung into the control room. The shrew woman crashed into Spike, head first.

"Get off of me!" Spike roared, shoving Faye off.

"Hey sorry but it's hard to stand when the ship is spiraling towards certain annihilation!" Faye retorted.

Outside, a planet began to come into view. It was difficult to see which one it was at first, but then it became fully visible. The bebop crew saw it was the planet earth.

As they continued to fall towards the blue planet, Ed looked out the window and was greeted by a very strange sight indeed. A blazing flash of the brightest red she had ever seen flew by. It was followed by what looked like a woman with pink hair on a yellow vespa.

"Bebop! Ed just saw a woman on a motorbike chase a red flash outside!"

Everybody looked at her as if she had gone crazy. Well, okay. Crazier then she already was.

"That's childish Ed, even for you." Spike muttered.

"Brace for impact! We're entering earth's orbit!" Jet called. Everybody grabbed onto something and prepared for the worst to come.

(2)

The bebop entered earths orbit five minutes later. Thankfully, they were over a forest instead of a city or a town so there would be no loss of life.

The bebop landed with a loud crash that shook the forest. Trees of all sorts were toppled under the weight of the ship. Animals fled for their lives. Strangely, no people came to investigate the loud noise. No people at all.

All was silent for some time.

Then the door to the bebop opened and the crew stepped out.

(3)

"So where are we Jet?" Spike asked, rubbing his head.

"Earth. Where else?"

"I mean where are we on earth?"

Jet seemed not to hear him. He was too shocked about his ship. Or what was left of it after the crash.

"God damn it, how are we going to get off of this planet?! Our ship is ruined!" Jet yelled.

Faye shrugged her shoulders. "Beats me."

Ed and Ein were busy looking around the forest. It was rare that you found a forest on earth nowadays, especially after the gate incident.

Ed hugged a tree which Ein was sniffing. "Ed is so happy to be on earth again! Home sweet home!"

"Well if we're stranded on earth we might as well try to find shelter. No sense staying out in the woods." Spike suggested.

Ed pointed to the south. "Ed sees a path! Maybe it will lead to a house!"

Spike and Faye started for the path, Jet following them. Ein was already with Ed. The hacker was probably wrong, but then again this could lead to civilization and that was what they needed at this very moment. After all, beggars couldn't be choosers.

So they followed Ed's lead to the south down the path.

(4)

At last, they came to a clearing. The sight before them was truly amazing. They had never seen a house like this.

"Think we can stay here Jet?" Spike asked.

"I think so. Doesn't look like anybody lives here."

The house did indeed look deserted, but that did not mean it was not beautiful. The house was enormous, the color a combination of silver white and aqua blue. It had burgundy red curtains hanging in the windows. The door leading into the house was a shade of green. It was not a killer, but it was still beautiful nonetheless.

Ed ran up to the door and tried the lock. Much to her surprise it opened. Even more, the door did not squeak or sound rusty. It slid opened as if it had been put up yesterday.

"Ed are you sure that's a good idea?" Faye called.

"Ed is sure! House is empty!"

Faye looked a bit nervous. "I don't know you guys. I get the feeling somebody has already been here."

Spike's eyes widened. "You nervous? That's something new."

"Well, I guess we can go in. I just had a hunch, that's all."

They gathered their courage and went inside.

(5)

The interior of the house looked clean and tidy, almost as if somebody had just tended to it. There were three hallways: one to the right, one to the left leading upstairs, and one leading forward. The one on the right led into a large kitchen. The left hallway led to a large staircase. What was upstairs could not be seen from here. The last hallway led into a living room with four couches and a TV. There were assorted plants and various other things inside too.

"Not a bad place Jet. It looks kind of old though."

Faye looked at the TV. "Yeah it looks like something from the year two thousand and four. Heck most of this stuff looks like it was from that time period."

Ed squealed from the other room. "Look what Ed found!"

"What did you find Ed?" Jet's question was answered as Ed came into the room holding a blue rickenbacker bass guitar.

"Where did you find that?" Spike asked.

"Ed found it in the living room!"

Spike took the guitar and strummed it. It still played pretty well.

"Well, we might as well set up here for awhile. It looks clean enough."

"Yeah. There's probably plenty of room in this house." Jet replied.

Spike laid down on the couch and slowly let himself drift off to sleep. This was going to be a long day.

(Ending theme is The Real Folk Blues)

Spike's voice: Now that we've landed on earth, what will happen? I still don't know how this house can be so old and yet be in such good condition. And who is this pink haired woman who calls herself Haruko? I don't know either, but she seems to be after something. Next time on Random Adventures with the Bebop: the woman with the rickenbacker guitar! Sayonara!

And there it is. My first attempt at a random story. Hope you like it. I need ideas. Give any ideas you have to me. Bye!

-Randall Flagg2


	2. The woman with the rickenbacker guitar

Hope your ready for chapter two because randomness will ensue! Who is this strange pink haired woman who has shown up at the bebop's new house and what does she want? Only time will tell. And I should warn you that you must be familiar with FLCL to understand this. Now read.

-Randall Flagg2

(1)

It had taken some time, but the bebop had finally gotten the rest of their valuables out of their ruined ship and taken them inside the house. Now they could relax for a bit while they thought of a way to escape this planet.

"Pretty nice place! Do you think anybody lived here before?"

"It's possible. I mean look at how much stuff there is in here. Ed even found an electric guitar, so somebody has to have lived here."

"Hey Jet? What do you think this thing is? I found it in the garage!" Spike came into the kitchen holding a large wooden paddle. The moment Ed saw it Ed's eyes widened and she backed away.

"Take that away! Ed no like it!" Ed pleaded.

Spike was puzzled at her reaction. "What's wrong Ed? It's just a wooden stick of some sort."

Ed shook her head and backed away from him even further. "It's used for bad things Spike person! Really, really bad things!"

"Well if you're that scared I'll put it away." Spike comforted. He walked back to the garage and put the paddle back. Ed instantly calmed down.

"I saw what you were holding Spike. I know what that was and let me tell you something: it's not pleasant what that thing is for."

"What do you mean Jet?"

Jet looked grimly at him. The burly cop turned his face to a different direction. "Let's just say my mother had one of those things."

Spike rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'm gonna go outside and get some air."

He went towards the door to do just that.

(2)

Somewhere in outer space a slender, beautiful young woman with pink hair was traveling on a yellow motorbike. She wore a red sleeveless jacket and a yellow shirt underneath. She also wore black biker slacks and high white boots of some sort. On her back was a blue rickenbacker bass guitar. A very odd personage one would say. But this woman had a mission and it was her job to accomplish it. What was it you might ask? She would never say unless you were of use to her.

As she scanned the horizon, a bright red flash of crimson red flew past her and towards earth. She smiled. It was time to get what she was after and this time nothing would get in her way.

Without saying a word, she turned her motorbike around and flew down towards earth.

(3)

Spike surveyed the landscape. Still no sign of a road or anything. The place was completely surrounded by forest. Nothing looked exciting at all.

Spike looked up at the sky. The sun seemed brighter then before. Not to mention it looked more red. Now how could the sun be red? That couldn't be right. Unless-

Wait a minute! It was getting more red by the second! And it was getting larger at that! Something was really fishy here. Before Spike could react a bright red ball of crimson crashed into him. For a moment all he could feel was pain. His body felt as if it had been set on fire. Then the pain stopped and he was back to normal.

"What happened to me?" he whispered. "Am I seeing things? Have I gone crazy?" Spike didn't even know the half of it.

That was when a new sight greeted him.

(4)

Spike could not-would not- believe what he was seeing. There was no way a woman on a motorbike could be descending from the sky towards him. It defied all logic. And was she coming towards _him?!_

Spike saw her coming but had no time to get out of the way. Before he could even react the woman on the motorbike reared back and swung an electric guitar at his face. BAM!!!! Spike went flying head over heels away from the house. He landed in an unconscious heap on the ground. The woman got off of her vehicle and kneeled down next to him.

"COME BACK TO LIFE!!!!" she yelled and began dong CPR on Spike.

Jet, Faye, Ed and Ein ran out of the house to see what was the matter. Jet saw the woman and advanced on her, gun drawn.

"Who the hell are you?!" Jet demanded. "And what have you done to Spike?!"

The woman turned to face them. She smirked. "You're asking who I am? My name is Haruhana Haruko and I'm here for my own reasons." she said. Haruko turned back to Spike and resumed doing CPR on him.

Spike coughed and got to his feet. "What the hell happened?" Spike asked. "And who are you?"

"Haruko's the name! Pleased to meet ya!" Haruko said with a smile.

Ein sniffed curiously at Haruko's leg. He couldn't understand why, but he didn't think this woman was from anywhere that was known. Heck he doubted she was from this universe! But on the other hand, she did not seem threatening. Deciding she would be of no threat, Ein licked her leg.

Haruko pet the little corgi gently. "Well I can see you've taken a liking to me."

And that was when the strangest thing happened.

(5)

Spike clutched at his head and screamed. Incredible pain was shooting through his head. He had never been in so much pain. It felt as if somebody had cut his skull open with an axe. He had never screamed so loudly.

"Spike what's wrong?!" Faye asked. A moment later her question was answered.

Something began to come out of Spike's head. At first it was ill defined, but then it began to assume shape. What came out of Spike's head was a grey, six foot seven inch tall robot with a brown jacket. It's head looked like a TV screen. It climbed out of Spike's head and then jumped to the ground.

Haruko smiled. "Canti! Long time no see!" she called to the robot. The robot said nothing.

Jet's jaw had dropped. He could not believe what he was seeing. This defied reality and all things sane.  
  
And before he could say anything, something new came out of Spike's head.

(6)

What came out of Spike's head next seemed to defy seeing. It could not really be described, only that it was a machine of some sort and it seemed to have an extendible arm.

Spike scrambled to his feet and ran to where his comrades stood. He took out his pistol and fired repeatedly at the machine. After a second of taking time to realize what was going on, Jet and Faye did the same.

Unfortunately for them, the bullets did not hurt the machine in the least.

Haruko took out her guitar. "Let me show you guys how it's done!" Haruko charged towards the machine, jumped into the air, and brought her guitar crashing down on it. Much to everybody's surprise, it was knocked over.

"Stay back and let me take care of this!" Haruko exclaimed and rushed at it again. This time however, the machine's arm extended around her and gave her an electric shock. Haruko screamed and fell to the ground. The machine turned towards Spike and the rest of the bebop and began to advance on them.

"Got any ideas Jet?"

"We could run!"

They turned around to do just that when Canti stepped in front of Spike. Something that looked like a giant fanged mouth came out of his chest and swallowed Spike whole. Everybody gasped.

"Meanie!" Ed bawled. "Why did you have to go and eat Spike person?!"

Canti's body began to turn crimson red.

(7)

The armband on Haruko's wrist began to vibrate and click rapidly. Her eyes widened.

"It... it can't be!" she whispered.

(8)

The machine charged at the others but Canti stopped it with one of his hands. As quick as a flash he jumped into the air and struck it with a spin kick. The machine went flying across the ground and landed in a heap.  
  
It wasn't over yet. Canti's body began to shift into something that looked like a cannon. He fired a massive energy ball from his front, piercing the robot's side. The ball returned to him just as it had came out of him. Haruko jumped onto the robot's body and swung her guitar full force.

The following explosion was massive.

(9)

When the flames died down, Ed was the first one to rise. She looked up at Canti who was standing over her. In all her life she had never witnessed such a spectacle.

"Is bad machine thing gone?" she asked timidly. Canti said nothing, but he nodded his TV screen head. That was the only answer she got.

Jet and Faye looked at the robot worriedly. "You ate him." Jet whispered. "Does that mean...?"

Canti said nothing.

Ed began to sob. "Spike person gone!" she howled.

Haruko only smiled. "He'll be alright. Just watch."

Canti suddenly turned grey. He suddenly bent over as if having a bad case of gas. Spike began to emerge from his body. Through the south exit that was.

"EEEEEEWWWWW!!!!!" everybody but Haruko exclaimed. Spike slowly climbed to his feet.

"Where am I?" the bounty hunter asked. "What happened?"

Ed covered her nose. "Spike person you're all stinky!" she said.

Haruko just smiled and lowered her guitar. She stepped forward to the bebop crew and spoke.

"So, you guys need a house keeper?"

(Ending theme is Ride on Shooting Star)

Jet's voice: So now we've got a housekeeper with us. A house keeper who likes hitting things with an electric guitar that is. Could things get any weirder? It seems so as we meet two people who claim to be from the feudal era of Japan! Who are they and how are they related to this house we live in? Next of Random Adventures with the Bebop: The two hanyous. See you there!

Authors note: For those of you who don't know, I did a spoof of some FLCL episodes I saw. You have to understand FLCL to get this chapter. I don't own Haruko or Canti. Bye!


	3. The two hanyous

I don't have anything to say. Just read.

-Randall Flagg2

(1)

"C'mon Inuyasha! I wanna go back!" said a young eleven year old girl with violet eyes, long white hair and white dog ears.

"Alright fine." said Inuyasha. He looked similar to the girl, but his face and body were more masculine looking. "We'll go back, but only for a short time."

The girl began to dash towards the sacred well. Inuyasha followed her.

"Slow down Serenity! Is it really that big a deal to you?"

"Yes it is! I wanna go back to the modern era!"

Inuyasha sighed. His little sister was annoying, but he did love her. Despite the fact she was definitely a brat, she was family and Inuyasha did love his family. So he followed her to the sacred well that would lead her back to the modern era.

Serenity jumped in and she vanished as soon as she touched the bottom. Inuyasha followed suite.

(2)

As Inuyasha emerged from the well he heard Serenity exclaim "Hey what happened to all the houses here?"

Inuyasha surveyed the landscape and noticed something. All the houses that had previously been here before were gone. Instead he was surrounded by forest. The road which had been here originally was now covered in dirt. Something was very wrong here. Very wrong indeed.

Inuyasha looked around and caught sight of a large house. Good it was still there. It had been awhile since he had been back here. He turned to Serenity.

"What happened here? Aside from the house, this place doesn't look familiar." the hanyou exclaimed.

Serenity pouted. "This isn't right! Something has happened while we were away!"

Inuyasha didn't hear her. He smelled something new. He turned to the house and faced the bulky figure that was emerging.

(3)

"Who the hell are you?!" Jet yelled at the two figures across from him. "Are you guys from around here?!"

Inuyasha unsheathed tetsusaiga and growled. "The question is what are you doing in our house?!"

Jet did not speak. He was too shocked at the white haired man's sword. He could not believe what he had witnessed. A sword turning into a fang? This defied all logic. But so had the robot coming out of Spike's head.

"I said what are you doing in our house?!" Inuyasha snarled.

Jet pulled out his gun. "This house was deserted! How can you own it?!"

Inuyasha began to charge towards him. "If you won't tell me then I'll-"

Jet fired. The tetsusaiga flew out of Inuyasha's hands and fell to the ground where it turned back into a rusty sword. Inuyasha stared at Jet in bewilderment. He had never seen a weapon like this.

Inuyasha flexed his claws. "Well if that's how your gonna be then-"

"Inuyasha wait!" Serenity said. "Don't hurt him! I think we can trust him!"

"Are you out of your mind?! He's in our house and he's an intruder! Why shouldn't I hurt him?!"

"Please Inuyasha sama?" Serenity said. She sniffled and her eyes became watery.

"No way you little brat! That won't stop me this time!"

Big mistake.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Serenity began to wail as loudly as she could. Jet was farther away so he couldn't hear it as much but Inuyasha's sensitive dog ears caught the blast of sound full force. His hand's shot to his ears as the wail tore into his eardrums.

"ALRIGHT!!!" he roared over the sound. "We'll try talking to him already! Now for god's sake shut up!!" The wailing stopped immediately.

"Thank you Inuyasha sama!" Serentiy said with an overly sweet smile. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. There were times when he really hated his little sister.

Jet put his gun away. "Why don't you come in? You can explain things inside."

Inuyasha and Serenity went into the house to do just that.

(4)

"So let me get this straight." Inuyasha began. "In this time period, humans have migrated to other planets and earth has almost been destroyed by some sort of warp gate accident? This doesn't make any sense!"

"So? You saying you and your sister are from the feudal era of Japan makes no sense either. Even more, your saying that you and your sister are demons."

"It's pretty easy to see that you know! Look at me! White hair, fanged teeth, dog ears, and so forth! Same thing goes for my sister! Why wouldn't you think we're demons?"

"Because I don't believe in demons! But at the same time, I can believe it. That woman with the guitar was freaky enough as it is so it's only natural that something even weirder should occur."

Inuyasha's eyes went up. "Woman with the guitar? What's her name?"

"Haruko. Why do you ask?"

(Author's note: In case you read any of Maru-sha's works, this is kind of picking up where she left off in her stories. Don't worry, I have been given permission to do this. Just wanted to let you know)

"So she's back." Inuyasha whispered. "Still there after all this time."

"What do you mean?" Jet asked.

"Let's just say her and me have crossed paths before." Inuyasha muttered.

"Whatever you say."

(5)

As Inuyasha and Jet discussed their own stories, Serenity was busy with a discussion of her own with Spike and Ed. She was quite intrigued by their explanations of what was going on. People living off of planet earth? That was interesting.

"So you mean to tell me that we somehow time warped into a time when people live in outer space?! I find that hard to believe." Serenity remarked.

"Oh believe me, it's true. Not many people live on earth in this time period." Spike replied.

Ed squealed and pulled on Serenity's dog ears. "Ed likes Serenity person's dog ears! Ed thinks they are cute!" 

Serenity whimpered in pain. She hated it when people did that. "Please stop that! That hurts!" Instead of stopping, Ed pulled on them even harder.

Spike grabbed Ed's hand away. "C'mon Ed cut it out or-" Ed suddenly whirled on him and let out a very scary looking snarl, making Spike let go of her. Serenity giggled at the terrified expression on Spike's face.

"I like you! You're so funny like that!" Serenity said.

"Edward is funny? Edward never thought of herself that way!"

Serenity laughed even more. "Even the way you talk is funny!"

Ed smiled. "Ed likes Serenity person too! Ed thinks Serenity is very cute!"

Serenity blushed. "Thanks for stating a fact!"

Spike rolled his eyes. "You certainly have a positive opinion of yourself."

"Hey shut up! I am cute you know!"

Spike bonked Serenity on the head. "Don't you tell me to shut up you little brat! If you came from feudal Japan, didn't they teach you to respect your elders?!"

Serenity bared her fangs and growled at him. Ed squealed again and stuck her hand in Serenity's mouth.

"Cool teeth!" Ed giggled.

"Yeah they are sort of cool." said a female voice. Serenity turned around to face a tall, beautiful woman in yellow, rather revealing clothes.

"Who are you?" Serenity asked.

"Faye Valentine is the name. Don't wear it out! What's your name kid?"

"My name is Serenity! Your name is pretty cool!"

"Yeah it is, isn't it?"

Spike glared with an image of fire behind him. He did not like Serenity much more then he did Faye. As he had said before, there were three things he hated. Kids, animals, and women with attitude problems. Serenity was two out of the three.

(6)

Jet and Inuyasha were still engaged in conversation when Haruko came into the room. When she saw Inuyasha her face brightened. "Hey Inuyasha! Long time no see!"

"Same to you Haruko. It's been a long time apparently."

"Yup. I never thought you would still be around after all these years. Is Serenity still with you?"

"Yup. She's still the same brat she was before. What about you? Still chasing after the pirate king?"

"Pirate king? What pirate king?" Jet asked.

Haruko's face darkened. "That's none of your business." she said coldly.

"Come on, tell me! I want to know what this is about!" Jet said.

Haruko whirled on him and swung her guitar at his head. "I said he is none of your business!" Haruko roared.

Jet ducked as the guitar flew over his head. "Alright, jeez! I was just asking!"

Inuyasha whispered to Jet, "I'll tell you about what she means some other time."

"Yeah sure."

Spike came into the room. "I swear Jet that little girl Serenity is really getting on my nerves! Where does she get off like this?!"

Inuyasha sighed. "That's just the way she is. Just be glad you don't have to live with her like I do."

"She's your sister or something?"

"Yeah." Inuyasha said. "She can really be a brat sometimes."

"Who's calling who a brat?!" Serenity yelled.

"Me!"

"Yeah at least I'm not in love with a dead women and a schoolgirl!"

Inuyasha charged at Serenity. Serenity took off like a shot fired from a gun and Inuyasha gave chase. The two of them were dashing around the house, crashing into various objects without care as they ran. Serenity was laughing and Inuyasha's mouth was spewing forth a string of obscenities.

Spike and Jet shook their heads. Faye and Ed on the other hand laughed and clapped their hands. They were getting a kick out of all this.

And Haruko was just playing her guitar.

(Ending theme is The Real Folk Blues)

Haruko's voice: I'm not too familiar with these new guys who pilot this ship called the bebop, but now it seems the green haired guy's past is coming back for him. Some white haired guy named Vicious has kidnapped Serenity and Ed and he's using them as bait to get Spike to fight him in a duel. I don't know why he's doing this but I doubt it's for anything good. Next on Random Adventures with the Bebop: Attack from Red Dragon! Hey what the heck is Red Dragon anyway?


	4. Attack from Red Dragon

Okay here's part four. Look out because Vicious makes the scene! Onward!

-Randall Flagg2

(1)

In the midst of the night, a figure stood. He was tall and had long white hair. His face was narrow, cold, and cruel looking. He wore a long black coat and a black suit. In his right hand was a scabbard with a katana in it. This man went by the name of Vicious and he had a job to do. A job that involved a certain green haired man.

"Tonight Spike." Vicious whispered. "Tonight we settle this." He began to walk through the forest in the direction of the house in which the bebop had taken residence.

(2)

"What is Serenity person doing?" Ed asked, looking over the young hanyou girl's shoulder. Serenity was reading a gigantic book labeled "The Big Book of Pranks".

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Serenity said, quickly shoving the book under a nearby bed. She knew that if she was caught reading this, she would be in for a world of hurt. After her past experiences with Inuyasha, she knew better then to leave this book out in the open.

Ed giggled. "Serenity person is hiding something! Ed wanna see!" Ed began to dig around under the bed.

Serenity gasped. She couldn't let Ed find what was under there. What if she told the others about what she saw? Inuyasha would really lay into her if he saw she was planning to pull pranks.

Serenity put her hand on Ed's back. "No don't! If they find out I-" Ed whirled around and snarled at her. Serenity let out a tiny scream of surprise and fell on her back. To make matters worse, she landed on top of Ein. The corgi yelped and struggled to free himself from under the girl.

As Serenity got to her feet, Ed came out with the book. She looked at the cover and giggled. Ed had seen this book before when she had lived on earth.

"So Serenity person likes pranking people?" Ed asked.

Serenity grabbed Ed's shoulders and looked her directly in the eyes. "I admit I am but you can't tell anybody!! If Inuyasha finds out about this I won't be able to sit for a month!!!"

Ed looked puzzled. "What does Serenity person mean?"

Serenity rubbed her backside a little bit. "Please don't ask."

Ed began to skim through the pages, all the while giggling like a little schoolgirl. The pranks you could pull in this book were very interesting ones indeed. Ed would never tell the bebop, but she was a secret prankster herself. She had never done any on the bebop, but on earth she had pulled many a practical joke on unsuspecting bystanders. She was almost as good at this little hobby of hers as she was at hacking.

As the young hacker glanced merrily at the contents of the book, Spike came into the room. "Hey girls, whatcha up to?"

Before Spike could see the book, Ed stuffed it under the bed again. She knew how much trouble she would be in if somebody found out about this.

"Oh, we're not doing much." Serenity replied. "Just talking about stuff. You know how we girls are."

"Whatever." Spike said. "I just wanted to let you know its bedtime."

Ed pouted. "Can't Edward and Serenity person stay up just a bit longer?"

"Yeah Spike! I'm not tired!" Serenity added.

Spike sighed. "Sorry you guys, but you have to. No buts."

Serenity jumped to her feet. "I'm not going to bed! I'm eleven years old, so I think I should get to stay up a bit longer then others!"

Inuyasha came into the room. "Spike, let me handle this." Inuyasha grabbed Serenity in a headlock and began whacking her on the head over and over while yelling "Go to sleep! Go to sleep! Go to sleep damn it!!" After about thirty blows to the head, Serenity gave in.

"Alright, alright, I'll go to bed!! Goodnight!" Serenity growled. She went upstairs to sleep, leaving Ed behind with Spike and Inuyasha.

Ed took one look at Inuyasha and ran out of the room. She had no intention of suffering a similar fate.

"Remind me to try that with Ed sometime." Spike said to the hanyou.

"Sure. Sometimes the kids just need a push in the right direction." Inuyasha remarked.

Spike yawned and stretched his arms. "Well, I'm hitting the sack. What about you?"

"I'm going to sleep too."

"Okay. Goodnight." The two of them went out the door and in different directions.

(3)

It had taken a few hours of waiting, but the time had come. Vicious went up to the door of the house to accomplish what he had come for. Tonight, he and Spike would settle what had been started so long ago. However in order to do that, he would need bait in which to lure Spike to him. It seemed easy enough. Heck it was almost pathetic.

So without further hesitation, Vicious opened the door and went inside.

(4)

Ed couldn't sleep that night. She didn't know why, but something felt wrong here. Terribly wrong. She didn't know why, but she had a hunch that something bad was going to happen tonight. She tossed and turned nervously in her bed, trying to get to sleep and finding she was unable to.

"_Why can't Ed sleep?"_ she thought. _"Ed is tired but Ed cannot sleep. Maybe Ed should get some milk to help her sleep. Ed heard that helps."_

Ed got out of bed and began to go down to the kitchen, when a crash was heard accompanied by barking.

(5)

Vicious threw Ein across the room as hard as he could. The corgi crashed savagely against the wall with a sickening CRACK. Before he could rise and attack, Vicious brought his foot upward in a savage kick. Ein yelped again and skidded further across the room. Vicious had been trained to kill and he was not going to let some hot dog shaped little dog get the better of him. He grabbed Ein up by the nape of his neck and flung him into the wall again. That was all it took and Ein became unconscious. Vicious turned towards the stairs just in time to see Ed descending them.

Ed's eyes widened in shock. She could see Ein lying at the foot of the back wall in a heap. She could also see a man that she had never seen in her life. His face was completely unfamiliar. As she met his eyes, a twisted smile crept across his face.

"Hello little girl." Vicious said, his voice cold as ice. "I want you to come with me." Ed opened her mouth to scream but Vicious clamped his hand around her mouth. If the rest of them woke up now, his plans would be foiled. Ed struggled madly, but to no avail. Vicious was quite strong, despite how slender he was.

Ed continued her frantic struggles in an attempt to break free. Vicious knew that if he didn't do something about it, the other residents would wake up and stop him before his plan could fully go into action. He grabbed Ed by the waist, turned towards the wall, and rammed the girl's head into it. Ed stopped struggling immediately and went limp.

Still, one thing surprised Vicious. How could a kid be there? He remembered that Spike harbored a strong dislike of children. So why would one be here? He had no idea. Nevertheless, this girl would make good bait. He was just about to walk out the door when Serenity came down the stairs.

"Who the heck are you?!" Serenity yelled. She could see the person was holding Ed hostage and she had no intention of letting them get away. Vicious glared at her.

"Don't get in my way girl. I have business to attend to." Vicious growled. Serenity leaped towards him and slashed at him with her claws. Quick as a flash, Vicious unsheathed his katana and blocked her. Serenity drew back for another attack and Vicious drove his sword into her shoulder. Serenity grabbed at her bleeding shoulder and Vicious brought his fist into her face, knocking her out.

Vicious smiled again. He didn't know who this girl was either but two hostages would be even better. The more the merrier as the saying went. Vicious slung Serenity over one of his shoulders, Ed over the other. Only one thing left to do now.

Vicious seized one of the vases from a nearby table, went to the bottom of the stairs, and flung it onto the ground. The sound of the vase shattering in the silence of the house was quite loud indeed. Within a moment he heard movement from upstairs. Vicious smiled and placed a note at the bottom of the stairs.

"Mission accomplished." he whispered, and ran out the door. He had business to attend to.

(6)

"What the hell is going on?!" Jet yelled from atop the stairs. "It sounds like something broke!"

Spike yawned and stretched. "Okay so a vase shattered. Big deal we can just-"

It was then the two bounty hunters saw a battered Ein on the ground.

The two of them ran to the dog and kneeled down. "Ein? You okay boy?" Jet asked. The corgi whimpered and tried to stand, but Vicious had beaten him quite badly. He could barely stand up.

"Someone did a number on him Jet. I can tell."

"But who would do such a thing?"

"I don't know. Maybe..."

"Why the silent treatment Spike?"

Spike did not hear him. He was looking intently at a piece of paper he had found at the bottom of the stairs. It read:

_Tonight we settle this. Look for the fireworks. I have those girls with me. _

Spike's eyes grew colder then Jet had ever seen them. Jet had a feeling of what was going on.

"It's Vicious, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Spike whispered. Without a word, he headed out the door.

To be continued...

Not much of a chapter, but I wasn't fully over my writers block yet. The next chapter will have more. So sorry.

-Randall Flagg2


	5. Atomsk!

It's time for Spike and Vicious to duke it out. And what is this strange power coming out of Spike? I'm not gonna tell you. Just read and post a review if you wish.

-Randall Flagg2

(1)

Both the girls were unconscious. That was good. Vicious was not one to tolerate noisy children. And anyway, he needed both of these girls to lure Spike into his trap.

"_He'll come. Oh yes, he'll come."_

In the distance, he could hear footsteps. He had no doubt of who it was. It was finally time to settle the score.

Vicious dug into his coat pocket and came out with a handful of firecrackers. He had to make sure Spike got to the right location. He set them on the ground and took out a lighter. Going as fast as he could, he lit the firecrackers and tossed them into the air. Each one of them exploded with a loud BANG.

The footsteps further away stopped. Then they began to come towards him.

Vicious grabbed his katana. It was time at last.

(2)

Spike came to the clearing. He had heard the firecrackers and had followed the sound to this area of the forest. As he expected, Vicious was there. So were Ed and Serenity, both of them sprawled out on the ground.

"So you came." Vicious' voice was as cold as ever.

"I never knew you would have to kidnap kids to get me to fight you. That's been done countless times."

"Well I needed some way to bring you to me. I never even knew you had become a father Spike."

Spike glared bitterly at his former friend. "They aren't mine!!! They just happen to live with me!"

Vicious smirked. "Either way, it makes no difference. It's time to settle what we started earlier."

Spike took out his gun and Vicious his sword.

And the battle was on.

(3)

Spike raised his gun and fired. Vicious simply jumped to one side and charged. With one swing of his sword, Vicious almost severed Spike's head. Thankfully the bounty hunter was equally fast and managed to duck but Vicious was equally fast and did a downwards stab. Spike simply twisted his body to one side and then did a low kick. Vicious jumped and tried to land on Spike, but he caught Vicious' foot and shoved him backwards. The red dragon operative stumbled back. Quick as a flash, Spike jumped to his feet and began throwing kicks at his opponent. Vicious would either block, or dodge every one of them.

The battle raged on for nearly twenty minutes, neither of them gaining the upper hand. It seemed as though they would be locked in combat forever. Then at last, Vicious managed to stab Spike in the leg. Spike sank to his knees. Vicious stood over him triumphantly.

"So this is what it comes down to. We finally fight and you fail at long last. I never thought you would be this weak Spike."

Spike was becoming desperate. If he couldn't find some way to win in the next few seconds, he was a goner.

"I'm just getting warmed up Vicious." he said confidently, hiding the fact that he was worried.

"Oh really? Then why do you not rise? Are you so confident in your abilities that you think you can lie on the ground and still defeat me?" Vicious taunted. "It seems I'm going to have to deal with you now."

Vicious stabbed his katana downwards.

And then the strangest thing happened.

(4)

Just as Vicious stabbed at Spike, a bright flash of crimson red covered his body. Vicious stopped just inches away from Spike. What in the world was going on here?

When the flash died down, Spike had risen, but his body was glowing crimson red. His eyes were shining bright white. Even his hair was glowing bright red. On his forehead, was a strange circular symbol.

Vicious backed away. He refused to believe what was going on here. This could not be real.

Vicious stabbed Spike, only to watch in horror as his katana shattered upon impact. He tried punching and kicking Spike, but that didn't work either. It just bounced off of him.

Spike finally grabbed Vicious and cocked his fist back. Electricity surged out of it. Then he swung his fist forward and BAM. Vicious went flying away. He went so far as to go completely out of the woods.

Just as Vicious sailed off, Spike stopped glowing red. His body went back to normal.

"_What just happened?" _he thought. _"What did I just do? It felt as if something else had taken over me!"_

Spike thought about it for quite some time, but then decided it wasn't worth losing sleep over. He was just glad to have escaped Vicious alive.

He gathered up the girls, Serenity in one arm, Ed in the other, and headed for home.

To be continued...

(Ending theme is The Real Folk Blues)

Serenity's voice: Now that Vicious is gone, we can all breathe easy. Well, some of us can. What am I doing with that book of practical jokes? What am I planning? Should I prank everybody in the house? I won't tell, but one thing is for sure. Ed and Faye are going to cash in on the action. Next on Random Adventures with the Bebop: Day of the pranksters. Look out bebop! Your in trouble!


	6. Day of the pranksters

Oh man I just got back from a Halloween party and I am HYPER!!! It's amazing how I found the time to write tonight! Happy Halloween everybody!!!

Now the mayhem really begins. If you read Maru-sha's stories, you know Serenity loves to play practical jokes on everybody. Well that's what's going to happen in this chapter. And what happens when Ed and Faye help her? Mayhem, that's what. Enjoy!

-Randall Flagg2

(1)

"Whatcha reading?" Faye Valentine asked, looking over Serenity's shoulder.

Serenity quickly slammed the book shut and hid it behind her back. "Nothing! Nothing at all!" she said quickly.

Faye reached behind the young girl's back and plucked the book from her hands. Interested by the title, she began opened the book and began to read it.

"_This is it. I'm dead meat. She's going to learn about what I'm planning to do and tell Inuyasha and then I'll really get it!" _Serenity thought.

Much to her surprise, Faye chuckled. "So you like playing practical jokes, do you? That does not surprise me in the least."

"Huh? Why? I thought you would be mad!" Serenity said, puzzled over Faye's reaction.

"No way kid. I don't mind. In fact I kind of suspected you had a naughty streak in you from the moment I laid eyes on you. You have that look in your eyes."

Serenity blushed and giggled. "Well thanks Faye. I'm really glad you won't tell Inuyasha about this. If he found out he would..." Her words trailed off and she turned pale.

"He would what?"

"I really don't wanna talk about it."

Ed popped in at that moment. "Serenity person is going to play jokes on people! Ed wants to help!"

Serenity's face brightened. "Wow! You really mean it?!"

Ed nodded rapidly. "Uh-huh! Ed wants to have some fun with the others!" she said with a demonic grin.

Faye took out a cigarette and lit it up. "Mind if I cash in on the fun to? I think it's time we show the guys how formidable we girls are."

Serenity smiled wickedly. "Alright then! Let's get to work!"

(2)

A few hours later, everything was ready for Spike, Jet, Inuyasha, Canti, and Haruko. This would be fun indeed.

(3)

Spike yawned and stretched on the couch. He was quite tired. It had been quite a day for him. As he rose, Ed came by.

"Would Spike person like to go sleepy sleep?" Ed asked.

Spike yawned again. "Yeah whatever."

Ed took Spike by the arm and led him upstairs. Spike would have preferred to go up on his own, but he decided it would be easier just to let Ed have her fun. She led him to his bed and told him to lie down. Just as Spike did though...

SNAP!!! SNAP!!! SNAP!!! "AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Spike screamed like he had never screamed before as agony shot up all over his body. He jumped to his feet and thrashed his body, but the pain became worse and worse. It was then that he noticed there were mousetraps all over his body.

Ed was laughing insanely. "Spike person is a big sucker!!!" she crowed.

Spike stopped thrashing and glared at her, ignoring the bright pain. "What did you say?" he growled.

Ed realized she might have given herself away. "Bye bye!" Ed said, and dashed out of the room. 

(4)

"Faye, what was Spike screaming about?"

Faye shrugged her shoulders and took another drag on her cigarette. "Who knows what the lunkhead wants? I don't really care."

"Fine whatever."

"Oh yeah, Jet? I found this in the house. It's a special kind of candy. I wanted to know if you wanted to try it."

"You offering something to somebody else? Are you sick or something?" Jet asked sarcastically.

Faye handed him the candy. "Just shut up and eat."

Jet popped the candy into his mouth and suddenly his face contorted. "Oh God, what is that?!! It tastes like raw fish!!!"

Faye smirked. "Go get a glass of water then."

Jet ran to the kitchen to get something to drink. There was Serenity holding a glass of some sort of liquid or another. Jet instinctively grabbed it and drank it down.

Big mistake.

Jet suddenly screamed in agony. His mouth felt as if it were on fire. He scrambled towards the freezer, threw it open, and began sucking on the ice maker. Serenity giggled from behind him.

"I knew that would work!" Serenity said, holding up a bottle of hot sauce. With another giggle, she walked off.

(5)

For his part, Canti was busily cleaning the house. He couldn't speak, but that didn't mean he couldn't think. He didn't mind his job, cleaning the house and tending to the yard. Haruko helped him out too, so the job went fairly quickly.

The TV screen for a head robot looked up and saw Faye standing in the hallway. She was grinning.

"Eat this iron man!" Faye yelled, and took out a super soaker and blasted him. Canti blocked it as best as he could, then started to advance on her to stop her. Unfortunately he was made of metal and metal did not do well when it came in contact with water. His joints became stiff and brown patches appeared all over him. Soon he couldn't move at all. He had rusted.

Faye laughed maniacally. Playing pranks was a lot more fun then she thought it would be!

(6)

Ed and Serenity meanwhile, were busy swinging Haruko's guitar against the wall, and pretty hard at that.

"I wish it would just break already!" Serenity whined. "This is taking forever!"

Ed grabbed the guitar out of Serenity's hands and swung it with bone shattering force. CRACK!!! It broke in two.

"Serenity person was saying?" Ed asked.

Serenity did not respond. She called "Inuyasha come quick! I broke my leg!" sounding as agonized as possible. Soon enough, she heard him running up the stairs. Quickly, she and Ed left the room.

"Serenity are you-" Inuyasha began. It was then he saw the broken bass guitar. Oh God, this was not good. If Haruko saw this, there would be Hell to pay. Before he could leave however, the pink haired alien girl came in.

"What's all the yelling about?" she said.

And then she saw her guitar.

Inuyasha took one look on Haruko's face and almost screamed. He began to back out of the room when Haruko tackled him.

He would never forget the fight that happened next. Haruko's fists and feet, and even her teeth, flew in every direction hammering him with blow after merciless blow, and each hit was punctuated by a shriek of rage. All the while Inuyasha was screaming like a little girl as Haruko beat him. 

(7)

Serenity, Ed and Faye were busily laughing their heads off in the guest room. This had worked out perfectly. Everybody had gotten a good dose of practical jokes and nobody knew it was them. Oh it was pure ecstasy.

(8)

What the girls did not know was that the others (even Canti who could not speak) were busily having a meeting. Haruko had heard them laughing and had deduced in a second who was behind what had happened. She had told the others and now they were deciding what to do. 

"This is my sister's doing." Inuyasha snarled. "She always plays jokes like this! It's what she loves!"

"I never expected Ed to do this. She rarely acts this bad. Faye I can understand, but not Ed." Spike sighed.

"Nevertheless, they need to be punished. Severely. How shall we deal with this little predicament?" Jet asked.

"I'll tell you how." Inuyasha said. Quickly, he explained what should be done. Exclamation marks appeared on Canti's TV screen face and everybody else looked shocked.

"Serenity's eleven years old Inuyasha! Don't you think she's a bit old for that?"

"You're never too old for anything Jet." Inuyasha turned to Spike. "Would you go get the paddle out of the garage Spike?"

Spike smiled cruelly. "My pleasure."

He went to the garage to do just that.

To be continued...

Faye's voice: Well that was certainly fun, playing pranks on the guys and all. I don't feel sorry in the least for what I did. Not at all, and neither do Serenity and Ed. But what are Spike and Inuyasha doing? What are they planning? And just what is Spike doing with that paddle? Uh oh! Trouble's brewing! Next on Random Adventures with the Bebop: Punishment for the bad girls! Wait a minute! I'm a girl! I'm gonna get punished?!!!


	7. Punishment for the bad girls

Okay I warn you this chapter is a bit mean, but it's still funny, in some sick way. Read on fellow reader, read on.

-Randall Flagg2

(1)

As the three girls giggled, there was a knock at the door. That stopped them cold. Surely it was not who they thought it was.

Faye, never one to show cowardice, marched right up to the door. "We're just being paranoid. They probably just want to tell us its dinner or something."

Unfortunately, it was not.

There stood three people. Spike Spiegal, Jet Black, and Inuyasha. All three of them looked very angry. Heck they looked downright pissed off.

"Well well," Faye said sarcastically, "if it isn't the men. How did you like what we did guys?"

Serenity waved her arms frantically. "Faye no! Don't tell them what we've done! If they know they'll-"

Inuyasha pushed his way through the two bounty hunters. "It's all I need to know you guys. Time for us to deal with these girls."

Serenity felt terror close around her heart. She knew what was coming next.

"I... Inuyasha," Serenity squeaked, "please have mercy on us!" Not quite what she wanted to say, but she would do anything to avoid the horrible fate awaiting her.

Inuyasha grabbed his little sister by the ear. "Sorry you little brat, but you had this coming."

It was then that Faye noticed there was a large paddle in Spike's hand, the same one he had found in the garage. She began to feel nervous, wondering what this device was for.

"What are you gonna do with that?" she asked.

"You'll see Faye." Spike said coldly. He grabbed the shrew woman by her arm and dragged her out of the room. Jet followed him.

(2)

After the three of them had left the room, Ed, Inuyasha, and Serenity remained in the room. Serenity was starting to perspire. Inuyasha's face had darkened.

Ed, never one to be gloomy or worried, piped up. "Did Inuyasha person like the jokes?"

"No I did not!" Inuyasha said with such savagery that Ed actually recoiled. "You really don't know when to quit, do you Serenity?" he asked his younger sister.

"But... I was just... having some fun..." Serenity said quietly.

Inuyasha went to the guestroom bed and sat down on it. He glared darkly at his younger sister.

"Come here." he said coldly.

Now Serenity was officially terrified. She knew what was coming next.

"Inuyasha please don't." Serenity whispered. "Not here."

Inuyasha turned to Ed. "Ed, leave the room."

Ed looked worried. "Why?" she asked.

"Because I said so. Now go." Inuyasha said, a bit more firmly.

Ed smiled happily. "Ed wants to see what-"

"GET THE HELL OUT!!!!" Inuyasha roared. Ed's eyes widened in fear and she all but ran out of the room. Inuyasha shut the door behind her.

Outside, Ed pressed her ear against the door. She was curious about what was going to happen to her friend. She was probably just going to get lectured or scolded, much like the bebop did to her when she did something bad. Ed was normally not a nosy person, but this time she wanted to hear what would happen to her new friend. She imagined it would be-

And then there was a series of sharp WHACK sounds accompanied by Serenity screaming.

Ed's faced turned pale. Surely Inuyasha wouldn't have... No, she wouldn't believe that. So she opened the door as quietly as she could and peeked inside.

Ed felt sadness and fear converge on her. She could not believe what she was seeing. Inuyasha was sitting on the bed, his backed faced towards her. Serenity was laying stomach down over his knee and she was crying as loudly as anybody could. And oh God Inuyasha was hitting her on her... her...

"Tell me why you are being punished Serenity." Inuyasha growled, in between whacks.

Through her sobbing and yelping, Serenity managed to speak. "Because–OW!!! I helped Ed and Faye-OW!!! Play a bunch of-OUCH!!! Mean pranks on you!"

Inuyasha started to say something, but Ed didn't hear it since she had slammed the door shut. Mercifully, Inuyasha had not heard it. Ed slumped to the ground, her eyes wide with terror and shame. All this was happening because of a few pranks. Her friends were getting this horrible punishment because they just wanted to have some fun.

"Poor Serenity person." Ed whispered. She lowered her head into her stomach and wept, half from shame, half from fear of what surely awaited her.

(3)

Faye backed up against the wall in another room. "You can't do that to me Spike! Your not my parent or guardian and I'm not a child anymore!"

Spike smiled his trademark smile. "Sorry Faye but if your gonna act like a child, we're gonna treat you like a child. Now go to the wall and lean over." 

Faye could have easily gotten away, she was not a woman to just back down, but with both Spike and Jet standing there, she decided it would be better to just go with the flow. Besides, this probably wouldn't be as bad as it seemed. So she went to the wall, placed her hands on the wall, and leaned into it.

While Jet stood guard at the door, Spike walked up to Faye with the paddle, reared his arms back, and swung as hard as he could. SMACK!!! The paddle connected with Faye's rear end with the force of a run away train. Faye winced and felt tears come to her eyes. This was not going to be fun.

SMACK!!! Another hit and Faye began to whimper. "C'mon Spike this isn't funny!" the shrew whined.

Spike did not say a word. He simply swung the paddle again. 

SMACK!!! Faye broke down and began to cry. "Spike come on, that hurts!!!"

"You stand your own on bounty hunts, but when something like this happens you just lose it. That's sad." Spike said.

SMACK!!!! Faye began to cry harder. Heck she was flat out sobbing.

"Spike please stop! I promise I'll be good! Please no more!" Faye sobbed.

Again Spike did not respond. He just swung again. SMACK!!!!

Faye jumped up, clutching her backside. She began to wail. "HOLY SHIT THAT HURTS!!!! FOR GOD'S SAKE STOP IT SPIKE!!! IT HUUUURRRTTTSSS!!!!" Faye howled like a small child.

Spike waited a minute, then said as calmly as he could "Just one more if your good."

Faye continued to sob and wail and she bent back into the wall. Spike reared her arms back, and then swung like a professional baseball player. SMACK!!!

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Faye was howling. She had never been in so much pain. Even more, she was humiliated. How could Spike do this to her? She wasn't a child! She was an adult for crying out loud!

Spike gently put his hand under Faye's chin and lifted up her tear soaked face to look directly into his eyes. Faye was crying so hard that her nose was starting to run.

"Look Faye, I'm sorry I had to do that but-" before he could finish, a look of almost insane rage passed over Faye's face. Her eyes, still brimming with tears, narrowed into slits. Her lips trembled, then peeled back in a dog like snarl. Spike saw such rage in those eyes that he let go of Faye's chin and backed away from her. He was not one who was easily intimidated, but even he knew there was a time to fight and a time to flee and from the look on Faye's face, it was time for the latter.

Faye spoke three words, but there was so much venom in her voice that Spike wondered if it was true.

"I'll get you."

Without another word, Faye left the room.

"Do you think she meant it Spike?" Jet asked.

Spike leaned against the wall. "I doubt it, but I'll keep my guard up just in case. You can never tell with her."

"Yeah sure."

(4)

They didn't do to Ed what they had done to Faye and Serenity. Spike, Jet, and Inuyasha instead just yelled at her so badly that she started crying. That was enough for them, just so long as the girls learned their lesson. Each of the girls promised that they wouldn't do anything like this again and that they would be good. Spike and his friends were satisfied. All the fight had gone out of the three girls and there would be no worry about retaliation.

(5)

Or so they thought...

To be continued...

(Ending theme is The Real Folk Blues)

Serenity's voice: Hey. A very sore Serenity here. I can't believe we got spanked for what we did. Well, Ed didn't. But now I'm mad. Really mad and I want revenge. So does Faye. Well we're gonna pay my stupid brother and those bounty hunters back for what they did. I don't know what's going to happen, but it's gonna be big! Look out Inuyasha! You're in trouble! Next on Random Adventures with the Bebop: Sweet Revenge! Prepare for payback! Hahaha!!!


	8. Sweet Revenge

It's payback time! You didn't think the girls would just take their licks, did you? Well get ready for a hilarious form of payback! Prepare to laugh!

-Randall Flagg2

(1)

Faye was trying her best to sleep. She had to lay on her stomach after what Spike had done to her. Her bottom was too sore. But it was nowhere near as sore as her ego. She, Faye Valentine, had been spanked! Gods above, she had never been so humiliated! And it had been Spike who had administered the punishment too! That was just too much, too soon. And the way she had been crying! She had never cried like that before! Only children were supposed to cry that way! Ooh, it made her so angry. Thanks to Spike and paddle, she had been reduced to a mess of tears.

"_Jerk." _Faye thought. _"You are so dead once I think of a way to pay you back. Nobody humiliates me like that and lives to tell about it. I just need a way to get back at you."_

Wait a minute! That girl, Serenity. She had been the one to start the pranks in the first place, so surely she could help her pay Spike back! Jet too. Ah heck the whole lot of them. Inuyasha had punished Serenity, Spike had punished her, and Jet had let it happen. It was a perfect circle.

Faye smirked. She got up, reached into her pocket, lit up a cigarette and went down the hall. With Serenity's help, she just might get revenge.

(2)

"Hang on, hang on, I'm coming!" Serenity yawned as she went to the door. She opened the door and there was Faye. She had a very sly look on her face.

"Oh hi Faye. What's cooking?"

"Can I speak to you and Ed for a moment?" she asked. Ed was sleeping in a sleeping bag on the ground in Serenity's room.

"Uh, sure."

(3)

_Next day..._

Jet black yawned and stretched. Time for another day in the game of life. He got out of bed, got dressed, and went downstairs. Everybody was already eating breakfast (Faye and Serenity were eating standing up). He made himself some toast and sat down at the table next to Inuyasha.

"Sleep well?" Inuyasha asked, eating toast as well.

"Yeah sure. You?"

"Fine." Inuyasha shot a nasty look in the direction of his sister. "I hope you've learned your lesson Serenity." he said coldly. "If not, you're getting another trip over my knee."

Serenity whimpered. "Yes Inuyasha sama." she said quietly, and resumed eating her breakfast.

Spike, Inuyasha and Jet conversed as they ate, discussing things about their lives and things like that. The girls were silent. If only the other three knew what awaited them. Oh of only they knew...

(4)

After breakfast, Jet went upstairs to take a shower. The events of last night still weighed heavily on him. He felt a bit sorry for Faye and what she went through, but on the other hand she did deserve it. Those pranks had been anything but fun. Jet still could not taste anything after the incident with the hot sauce.

Before he could undress, he saw a small string with a sign on it that said "PULL".

"Oh what the heck, I'll try it." Jet said to nobody in particular. He pulled the string.

CRASH!!! A open bag of tools which had been taped to the ceiling fell on Jet. Wrenches, hammers, and a jackknife fell on Jet, knocking him onto the ground. Pain shot up his head in waves. For a moment he could have sworn he saw stars in front of his eyes. Then he blacked out as one last wrench fell from the bag and onto his head.

(5)

"What was that crash I heard?" Spike asked.

"Beats me." Inuyasha said. "Maybe Jet fell down or something."

"No really what caused it? That kinda stuff doesn't happen to Jet."

"Whatever. I'm gonna go down to the basement for a second okay?"

"What for?" Inuyasha asked. "There isn't anything of interest in the basement."

"I just want to see it. It's the only place in the house I haven't checked out yet."

"Suit yourself." Spike went to the basement steps and opened the door. He started to descend the steps but when his foot touched the first step he slipped. Spike flailed his arms for balance but to no avail. The steps felt as if they had been greased! He suddenly went flying forwards and toppled down the staircase. But when he got to the bottom...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Spike's ear splitting howl rose up the stairs. Inuyasha rushed down the stairs and turned on the light.

The sight before him was quite laughable.

Spike Spiegal, former operative of red dragon and bounty hunter for the bebop, was laying face first on the ground and he was wailing like a banshee. Inuyasha could understand why since the man had landed face first on a cactus. The same cactus they kept upstairs.

"_I don't recall moving that thing down here." _Inuyasha thought.

Spike forced himself to stand up. Cactus needles were sticking out of his face. "You sure your sister was taught to respect her elders?" he asked sarcastically.

(6)

First Jet, now Spike. It didn't take a genius to know Serenity and the other girls were behind this. Inuyasha cracked his knuckles. "Wait until I get my hands on that brat! When I find her she's not going to sit for a month!!!"

Spike remarked "And I'm going to help you this time."

They started to go up the steps (carefully sincethey had been greased)when Inuyasha heard a scraping nose from above. He looked up just in time to see a bucket spill a wave of liquid on his head. Almost immediately, Spike began to laugh.

"What's so funny?!" Inuyasha snarled. Spike just laughed and pointed at the hanyou's head. Inuyasha went back downstairs and looked in a mirror. He screamed at what he saw.

His hair had been dyed pink.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD SERENITY!!!!" Inuyasha roared. He dashed upstairs, Spike following him. Jet was at the top.

"You think it was them again?" Jet asked.

"Of course it was!!" Inuyasha yelled. "My sister never learns her lesson!"

The three of them went off to search for the girls.

(7)

Ed and Serenity were giggling. Revenge was certainly fun. Now there was only one part of it left.

Faye turned to Canti. "You know what to do TV boy."

Canti nodded and went down the hall.

(8)

The three men were stopped short by a certain TV screen headed robot. "What the hell do you want?!" Inuyasha asked.

Canti said nothing (although he never did speak anyway). He simply turned Inuyasha around, took out some rope, and tied his hands behind his back. Then, quick as a flash, he tied Inuyasha's ankles up too. Spike and Jet were so shocked by this action that they made no move to stop it. Canti turned to Spike and did the same to him. Jet started towards the robot but he too soon found himself tied up. Then Canti laid them on the ground, stomach down. Just as he did, Serenity, Faye and Ed walked into the room.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Jet demanded.

Faye smirked. "It's a little something we like to call payback. You think we would forget what you did to us yesterday?"

"You had better let us up right now!!" Inuyasha snarled.

"Yeah?" Serenity taunted. "What are you gonna do if we don't?! Spank us?!"

"Not if you let us up right now." Spike said evenly.

"You just try it! I think it's time we give you guys what you gave us!"

Inuyasha grew nervous. "What do you mean?" he said.

Faye went down the hallway and came back with the paddle from the garage. "You'll see!"

Jet's eyes widened. "You wouldn't! Don't you dare!"

Faye gave Serenity the paddle. "You got it first, so you can get whichever one you want."

Serenity started towards Inuyasha. "Here we go!" she crowed and slammed the paddle as hard as she could against Inuyasha's bottom. The hanyou screamed in pain. Serenity slammed it down again and Inuyasha felt tears come to his eyes. This wasn't supposed to happen!

(SMACK) "Inuyasha I (SMACK) hope that you (SMACK) learn to lighten up (SMACK) a bit!" Serenity said as she paddled her hapless brother. Inuyasha gritted his teeth trying not to yell or cry.

Faye and Ed approached Spike and Jet. Ed was holding a wooden hairbrush and Faye held nothing.

"Faye I am warning you to let me up right now!! You'll regret this if you do it!" Jet yelled from the ground.

Faye kneeled down next to Jet. "Yeah right buddy. Just don't cry okay?" Faye said. She swung her hand forward. WHACK!!!

Jet gritted his teeth. Faye had a wicked swing from all the bounties she had gone after and it hurt. It reminded him of his childhood with his mother. His mother and that stupid paddle she had!!

Ed for her part when up to Spike and giggled. "Meanie Spike person will pay the consequences!" she crowed and swung the hairbrush at Spike's backside. WHACK!!!!

Spike could not believe this. This wasn't supposed to be happening! He was an adult for God's sake! Adults didn't get spanked! Especially not by kids!

WHACK!!! WHACK!!!! WHACK!!! Inuyasha was quite sore by now. It took all of his willpower to resist crying. Not to mention he was losing the urge not to.

WHACK!!!! Inuyasha finally lost it and began to cry. The pain was too much for him to bear anymore.

Spike and Jet meanwhile were still stoic and silent. Well almost. They too were losing the urge not to cry, Jet in particular. It was like reliving his childhood all over again! Not to mention Faye's hand was particularly hard and was coming down with more and more force. So was Ed's hairbrush.

"Tell me why you are being punished Jet." Faye said sarcastically.

"Shut up!" Jet roared.

Big mistake.

WHACK!! WHACK!! WHACK!! WHACK!! WHACK!! WHACK!! WHACK!! WHACK!! WHACK!! WHACK!! WHACK!!

(8)

_An hour later..._

"ARGH STOP IT!!!! IT HURTS!!!!" Jet howled, tears coursing down his face. He was crying pretty loudly. So was Inuyasha. The hanyou's face was streaked with tear stains and his body trembled with sobs. Even Spike was crying! Well, he wasn't sobbing like Jet and Inuyasha. Tears were coming down his face but he wasn't making any noises.

At last, the girls stopped. Faye stood up and Ed put the hairbrush away.

"How does it feel Inuyasha?! Now you know how I feel!" Serenity taunted. Inuyasha didn't hear her he was crying so loud. Jet wasn't being very quiet either. Spike however had managed to stop crying.

Faye, Ed and Serenity began to leave the room when Spike said "Your just gonna leave us here?"

Faye smirked. "Have a good sleep boys. Assuming you can sleep tied up like that."

The trio exited the room, leaving the three men behind them.

(9)

Needless to say, Jet, Inuyasha, and Spike did not get any sleep that night.

To be continued...

(Ending theme is The Real Folk Blues)

Spike's voice: Well, that didn't go over too well. Now that we've been humiliated, something new is brewing. Serenity has gone missing, thanks to some guys in trench coats. And what exactly is this place called medical mechanica? Next on Random Adventures with the Bebop: Taken by Medical Mechanica.


	9. New bounty in town Part 1

I FINALLY got an idea for this one. I dunno why it took me so long. It normally doesn't. Anyway, I'm gonna change the storyline a bit. I'll save the medical mechanica idea for some other time. Just enjoy this chapter.

-Randall Flagg2

(1)

"Define what you mean by your bounty hunters." Inuyasha said.

"Well," Spike replied, reclining in his chair, "a bounty hunter is a person who hunts down criminals for money. Naturally, it has to be a pretty decent amount to make us work. This is not a job you do out of the goodness of your heart."

Inuyasha nodded. "Sounds like a worthy cause. But wouldn't you run out of money when there aren't anymore bounties left?"

Spike shrugged. "That's never happened before. And if it did, it picked up again soon after. So there's no need to worry."

As if on cue, a happy squeal emanated from the living room. "Bounty, bounty, Ed found a bounty!" Everyone rushed to the living room to see what the hubbub was.

"Who is it this time Ed?"

Ed pointed at the screen to her computer. The screen displayed a man named Jonathan Fry. The reward for his capture? Ten million woolongs. Not bad. Not bad at all.

Haruko stood up. "So where is this Fry guy?"

Ed giggled. "He's at the circus which is coming to town today! He poses as an acrobat!"

Spike's trademark smile faded. "Count me out. I'm not going to the circus."

Jet smiled. "Why not Spike? Still shaking over mad pierrot?" he asked sarcastically.

"Shut the hell up!" Spike snarled. "I got over that awhile ago!"

"Who the heck is mad pierrot?" Serenity asked.

"Don't ask!" Spike said quickly. "For God's sake, don't ask!"

"Furthermore," said Inuyasha, "what is a circus?"

"We'll tell you on the way. In the mean time we should get our weapons and get going. Ten million woolongs has us written all over it." Faye remarked.

"Yeah I agree. I can't wait to go bounty hunting!" Serenity giggled.

Spike spun around to face her. "Woah, woah, woah, who said you were coming with us?!"

Serenity looked puzzled. "But I thought that we were going bounty hunting!"

Spike shook his head. "What we mean by 'we' is me, Jet, and Faye. You are not coming with us. This is not a job for young girls."

Serenity pouted. "I can fight too you know! I am a demon after all!"

Spike gave her a gentle push. "Whatever. I'm sure you'll have fun with your brother."

Serenity laughed bitterly. Have fun with Inuyasha?! That was a laugh. Inuyasha may have been her guardian, but he wasn't there for fun or entertainment. He was mainly just there to punish her when she did something bad.

Haruko strummed her guitar. "At the very least, can I come? I've been through some pretty hairy fights."

"No this is between me and-" Before Spike could finish, Haruko's guitar collided with his face. He went sprawling over the couch behind him. Haruko stood over smiling cutely.

"Come on! You know you wanna bring me! Just say yes!"

Spike rubbed his head. "I said no and I mean-"

Haruko chuckled and raised her guitar again. "Well then I guess you won't mind if I-"

Spike's eyes widened. "NO!!! We'll take you with us!" he said quickly.

Haruko chuckled again. "I knew you wanted to too."

Inuyasha glared at Serenity. "Great, I get stuck with you! Just how I wanted to spend the day!!"

"Shut up! It's not like I wanted that either!"

"Both of you shut up!" Faye interrupted. "Just don't burn down the house."

Ed took off her goggles and shut down her computer. "Ed can't wait to see the circus! Ed wants to see the clowns, and the acrobats, and eat cotton candy, and everything else!"

"Ed, we're not going to see the circus! We are going bounty hunting, so your not going either!"

Ed pouted, making her eyes shiny and watery. "Please Spike person? Ed just wants to have a little fun!"

Spike began to say "no way jose" but the way Ed looked just tore him up from within. She looked so pathetic, so sad, so close to tears. He didn't know how Ed did it, but she did it, and well at that. At last, he gave in.

"Fine. Which one of you is willing to take Ed to the circus?" Everyone looked at Faye.

"No way! I ain't her friggen mother!"

"Tell you what. If you baby sit Ed, we'll give you twice your share of the bounty. How's that?"

Faye lowered her head and muttered a tiny "yes". That promise was too tasty to resist.

Inuyasha adjusted his pants. "Alright then. Let's go to this thing."

Jet shook his head. "No, you're staying home with Serenity. The rest of us are going bounty hunting."

Inuyasha looked rather angry. "That's not fair! I need some excitement in my life too you know!"

Spike smirked again. "From what we've seen your sister do, I think she'll provide you with plenty of excitement."

"I resent that!" Inuyasha snarled.

"Whatever, let's just get ready." Faye said.

(2)

"Refresh my memory. We're going here for what again?" Haruko asked.

"To hunt for a bounty. Once we catch him and turn him in to the authorities, we can get a big wad of cash." Spike replied.

"Really? Good thing I brought my guitar then."

Spike gave her a distrustful glance. "Why do you keep hitting things with that anyway?"

Haruko smiled gleefully. "It's a good weapon, believe it or not, you primitive monkey!"

Spike's eyes widened. "What?!"

Haruko smiled even more. "Never mind!"

Up ahead of them, the circus loomed. Spike's mood grew foul. Why here of all places? This was most definitely not his idea of fun. Bounty hunting? He didn't mind that. But why did the bounty head have to be at the friggen circus for goodness sake? He hated clowns (still bearing the memories of mad pierrot), he hated acrobats, he hated magicians, heck he hated the whole gig all together! It was stupid. It was for kids.

They finally reached the entrance to the gigantic tent. Spike's mood was continuing to worsen. He could not believe it had to be here of all places. Their bounty head had better be ready for a pummeling, because Spike intended the vent his frustrations on the guy.

Spike noticed Jet was carrying a bag with him. "What's in the bag Jet?" Spike asked curiously.

"Gas masks. While you guys were preparing to get ready to leave, Ed showed me some of the guy's files. Turns out he kills people with nerve gas, so I figured we ought to be prepared."

"Ah."

Haruko strummed her guitar a few times. "If you guys need any help, just stand behind me. I'm with you all the way."

Spike rolled his eyes. "Like I'm gonna need you for protection. Me and Jet are capable of handling ourselves."

Haruko smiled yet again. "I'll take your word for it."

So the three of them stepped into the tent, prepared for anything.

To be continued…

That's part one! Next chapter is gonna be crazier. Keep an eye out for it! Bye for now! And again I'm sorry it took me so long to update.

-Randall Flagg2


	10. New bounty in town Part2

Look out Johnny Fry, the Bebop is coming for you! Here comes part two! Read on!

-Randall Flagg2

(1)

Serenity stood outside, overlooking the gigantic tent. So this was the thing called a circus. Intriguing. Well she had her reasons for being here.

And it would certainly teach those no good so called "bounty hunters" a thing or two about leaving her behind! Just because she was only eleven, didn't mean she wasn't capable of fighting! She was a demon for God's sake! Demons were far superior to mere humans! By golly, she was going to show them what she was capable of.

"Morons. I'll show them all." Serenity whispered. "All I need now is a way to get in."

As if on cue, she saw an entrance at the back. Time to show the world what she was made of. Serenity ran towards the opening, but stopped midway. This was the back entrance, no doubt the entrance for the performers and she was not permitted there. Only one thing to do.

Serenity curled her hand into a fist and struck herself three times on the head as hard as she could. In a puff of smoke, she vanished. Hovering in place of where she once stood, was a small lightning cloud, not much bigger then a soccer ball.

"Now I'm ready." she said to nobody in particular. She flew into the entrance, prepared for anything.

(2)

As Serenity prepared to enter the tent, Faye and Ed were standing in line with their tickets. Faye could not believe she was being subjugated to babysitting the teenage terror known as Edward Wonghaupepleauteruvsky IV. But on the other hand, Spike and Jet had offered her twice her share of the bounty if she did. As before, she could not resist that.

Ed tugged on Faye's shoulder. "Ed wants a cotton candy!" she whined, pointing to the snack bar nearby.

Faye rolled her eyes. "Be quiet Ed. Can't you just enjoy the show?"

Ed pouted. "Ed wants a cotton candy! And a hotdog! And a popcorn!" she said more firmly, pouting a bit.

Faye glared at the red headed teenager. "Stop it Ed! I'm only doing this because I want more of that bounty, I'm not here for your pleasure."

Ed made her eyes watery and she started sniffling, but Faye was not phased by this the way Spike was. So Ed decided she would have to resort to a different method.

CHOMP!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Faye kicked her leg furiously trying to shake Ed off, but the girl's jaws had a death grip on her leg. Faye finally kicked so hard that she fell on the ground. Ed fell with her, but did not let go of her leg. Faye continued to kick her leg up and down and from side to side, but Ed would still not let go. This was starting to hurt very much.

"Let go of me Ed you stupid shit! For God's sake let go!"

"Nuh uh!" Ed grunted. She continued chewing on Faye's leg. Blood began to seep out between Ed's sharp teeth. All the while Faye was kicking and screaming, trying to throw her off.

"Alright, alright, I'll get you something to eat for Christ sake!" Faye yelled. Just as she finished speaking, Ed let go of her leg. The child hacker supreme grinned playfully at her.

"Thankies Faye Faye!" Ed giggled. Faye glared daggers at the girl. Ed had succeeded in breaking her skin. Her leg wasn't bleeding too badly, but a few drops were coming down anyway. Sometimes she really wondered why the kept Ed with them.

With a sigh, Faye led Ed to the snack bar. This was going to be a long day. The moment they got there, Ed began pointing to the menu and speaking rapidly.

"Ed wants a cotton candy, and a hotdog, and popcorn, and a soda, and a candied apple, and a bag of potato chips, and French fries, and-"

"Ed I am not buying all that for you! You had better be reasonable or!"

CHOMP!

(3)

As Faye Valentine was busy trying to fend off the ever loveable Edward, Spike, Jet, and Haruko had entered the big top and were taking their seats. Jet had brought gasmasks and binoculars just in case something happened. And of course, Haruko had brought her guitar.

"I can't believe the guy at the entrance wouldn't let me bring this." Haruko remarked.

Spike rolled his eyes. "Yeah, he wouldn't let you bring it until you 'persuaded' him. How long is it gonna take him to recover from that concussion you gave him?"

Haruko smiled wickedly. "I'm sure he'll be okay. I didn't hit him that hard." she said mischievously.

"Both of you shut up. I'm taking a look around." Jet said gruffly as he looked around the interior of the tent through his binoculars. So far, nothing suspicious. He was sure however, that Fry would turn up anytime now.

"So," Haruko began, stretching her legs, "what do we do once this Fry guy appears?"

"I explained this earlier. We catch him and turn him in to the authorities for money. It's how we make a living."

Haruko's smile became a grin. "That's right up my alley! You just leave it all to me!"

"And I also said I won't be needing your help! I'm fully capable of taking care of myself, as is Jet! You should just watch from a distance and see how the pros do it."

Haruko frowned. "Spoil sport." she grumbled.

"Let's just watch the show and keep an eye out for Jonathan Fry. I'm in the mood for moolah."

(4)

Down in the dressing room, Jonathan Fry looked over himself in the mirror. He was a medium height man, lean, muscular, the way most acrobats were. His short white hair made him all the more handsome. It was almost time for his acrobatic performance, which would also be the end of the audience. Belted around his waist, was a belt with small vials attached to it. What was inside of them one might ask? Nothing but enough nerve gas to kill the entire audience. All part of the show, as he liked to say. And once they were all dead, he would disappear until he found another job somewhere else. So far, he had been lucky. This time would be even better then last time.

"It can't go wrong." Fry said to himself. "Nobody will be left after this. Rest assured my latest performance will be a 'gas'." He chuckled at his own joke. A gas. God he cracked himself up sometimes. Well, it was show time! He grabbed a gasmask and headed out to put on his performance.

(4)

Serenity had heard the whole thing. So this guy was going to kill the audience was he? Not if she had anything to say about it. Furthermore, her new friends were out there in said audience. She couldn't afford to lose them to maniac performer. She had to put a stop to this.

Serenity went towards the mirror and rammed herself three times against it. In a puff of smoke, she turned back to normal. Ah it was good to be back in demon form again.

It was then that she saw a small vial of something on the ground. She picked it up to examine it, but just as she did, she dropped it. The vial burst open. White, transparent gas began to fill the room. Serenity took one whiff of it and doubled over. She tried to cover her nose, but her arm muscles felt as if they had been turned to jelly. So had her legs. Her nostrils were burning from the terrible scent. Serenity tried to scream but all that came out was a gagging noise. She was also beginning to have trouble breathing. It eventually got to the point where she couldn't breathe at all.

Then, suddenly, it stopped. She could breathe and control her body again. Serenity shakily got to her feet. She knew that the only reason she had survived that stuff, whatever it was, had been because she was a demon, and thus had a stronger resistance to things that would otherwise kill a human. If this Jonathan Fry was going to unleash this gas, if it was that, on the audience, she had a feeling that they would not do so well against it as she had.

"_I've got to stop this anyway I can. I can't let all those people die. But what can I do?" _she thought anxiously. Then it came to her. She knew what do to in an instant. Quickly, she hit herself three times on the head and turned back into a lightning cloud. She floated out the door after Fry.

(5)

"There he is!" Jet whispered. "Atop that platform with the trapeze!" Jet handed out the gasmasks to his comrades. Spike and Jet put theirs on, but Haruko refused hers.

"Are you crazy! This guy uses nerve gas for God's sake!"

Haruko waved her hand dismissively. "Puh-leeze, I won't be needing it. Trust me."

Spike shrugged. "It's your funeral." he replied.

The spotlight flashed onto Fry. It was then that they noticed Fry was holding a gasmask in his hand. So it was time.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Fry began, "it is my pleasure to announce that this is the last performance you will ever see! Allow me to demonstrate!" Fry took a vial of nerve gas from his belt and cast it onto one side of the audience. The vial shattered and a white steam like substance began to fill that side of the tent. Almost immediately the portion of the audience began to scream and gag and fall over in their seats. All the while, Fry was laughing.

"Now I'm going to-"

Before he could finish, a shock went up his body. He whirled around to face a small black lightning cloud. But how could that be! Clouds did not come down to earth, and they most certainly were not that small! That or he was going crazy.

"I'm not gonna let you hurt all these innocent people!" the cloud said. Before Fry even knew what was happening, he was blasted with lightning again.

"Isn't that Serenity's voice!" Spike asked. "How the heck did she become a cloud!"

"I dunno, but if it is her, I wonder what she's doing up there." Jet replied. Wait a minute what was he saying!How could he be so calm when Serenity had somehow transformed into a cloud! How many more crazy things was he going to witness on this planet!

"_I just hope that if it is Serenity, that she can stop Fry." _Jet thought.

(6)

Serenity was indeed doing her best to stop him.She was shooting lightning bolt after lighting bolt at him, but no matter how many times she shocked him, he didn't seem to be taking any damage.Either way, she had no intention of letting him kill anymore people. She was going to do her best no matter what.

But Fry had had enough of this. He curled his hand into a fist and bashed Serenity on the head (or where her head should have been) three time. In a puff of smoke, Serenity turned back to normal. Realizing she had to attack, Serenity drew her fist back and punched as hard as she could. It connected with Fry's stomach and he fell off the platform. It would have been a fatal fall had there not been a net below him to break his fall. Quickly he got to his feet, and began to run for the tent exit.

And he would have made it, had Haruko not been standing in front of him.

(7)

"And just where do you think your going?" Haruko smirked.

Fry glared. "Get out of my way woman. I don't have time for you!" he snarled at her.

"You got three seconds to just give up. Three."

"I said move it!"

"Two."

Fry raised his fists up. "Last chance!"

"One."

Fry reared back to strike. "Fine then I'll just-"

BAM! Haruko's guitar whistled through the air and collided with Fry's face. He went flying across the interior of the tent. Before he even reached the other side, Haruko jumped across the room and swung again. BAM! Fry went flying into the air. Haruko crouched, then made a mighty leap into the air. She made a vertical swing with her guitar and sent her target flying into the ground, so hard he left an imprint in the ground.

Haruko landed on the ground nimbly and panted. "Phew! That was easy!"

(8)

Spike and Jet were staring at Haruko with wide eyes. This just couldn't be. Surely this pink haired woman had not jumped all the way across the room and in front of Fry before he got to the other side after she hit him. Even more, she could not have leapt that high into the air.

Haruko sauntered over to the two of them and smiled a cheesy smile. "So, you still think I'm not good at this?"

Jet stared at Haruko for a few moments, and then he fainted. Spike shook his head to clear his thoughts and spoke (or tried to at least).

"I… uh… um… you… uh…" was all he could manage.

Haruko patted him on the head. "Yup! I thought so!"

"Hey!" called a voice from the tent entrance. "Don't tell me I missed all the excitement!" Spike turned around to face an angry Faye and a grinning Ed. There were multiple bite marks all over Faye's legs.

"Dare I ask how you got those?" Spike asked inquisitively, pointing at her legs.

The shrew glared darkly at him. "I don't wanna talk about it." she growled.

Ed rubbed her stomach and pouted at Faye. "Ed still hungry!" she whined.

"Shut up Ed." Faye sighed. "Just shut up."

(Ending theme is The Real Folk Blues.)

To be continued…

Anyone got any ideas? I could really use some right about now. You don't want another long wait for the next chapter do you? Sorry if I sound impatient like this, but I'm open to suggestions anytime. If you got any, post a review and let me know!

-Randall Flagg2


	11. Fista Part 1

I couldn't get an idea, so I decided to parody the Fista episode of FLCL (in englishthe episodewas called Firestarter). There's also some original stuff here too. Oh, you've heard it before, just read!

-Randall Flagg2

(1)

"Okay stay still." Haruko said, holding up an X-ray of Spike's skull. "Look at this. It's empty. There's no brain. Did you lose it somewhere?" The X-ray did indeed show Spike's skull was empty. Spike glared at the pink haired woman.

"You're the one who did this." he growled. "You're the one who hit me with that god damn guitar of yours, so it's your fault!"

"Don't blame me if you go around losing things." Haruko scoffed. "Some people are just freaks."

"Look who's talking! Miss normal!" Spike said irritably, rolling his eyes towards the ceiling.

"At least I didn't sprout a robot out of my head like some people!" Haruko retorted. She turned to face Spike, her expression rather serious. "By the way there's something new there now." she sighed. There was indeed something new there, as a giant horn shape was protruding out of the back of Spike's head. It had been there for a day or two now.

Spike clenched his fist angrily. "It's weird, not normal, these horns sticking out! The last one turned into adumb robot that's living in the house! How do you explain that!" Spike said, pointing at Canti. "And again, it's all because you busted my head with your guitar!" he snarled bitterly.

"It's a nineteen seventy four bass, go see for yourself." Haruko turned to the window, smiled, and saluted. "Hey there! Haruhara Haruko here! Age nineteen, splendiferous housekeeper at the new home of the bebop crew!" she said to nobody in particular.

"You're older then that!" Spike yelled.

"But my real identity is this!" Haruko chimed. Canti's TV screen began to flash on and off like a strobe light. Spike's eyes widened as Haruko did the unthinkable and began to change out of her clothes very quickly and into something new. When the light stopped, Haruko was dressed in a tight looking white shirt and some rather puffy looking pants. She also wore overly big sunglasses.

"First class space patrol officer!" Haruko stated confidently.

"What a lame stage name." Spike sighed. Then he yelped as Haruko jabbed him with the stick part of her guitar.

"Oh be quiet! You're just jealous!" she hissed.

Spike pointed at Canti. "What is he anyway? How does a robot take X-rays like this!" he asked vehemently.

Haruko smiled. "Good question! He can take X-rays because he's a Medical Mechanica robot, didn't you know that? They make them there."

Spike's eyes widened. "Did you say 'Medical Mechanica' Haruko?"

"Yeah why?"

"That means… this house is near…"

"Correct! We're near Mabase city!" Haruko finished for him.

Mabase city. Spike was intrigued. There weren't many populated cities left on earth, at least not after the gate incident. According to Ed, Mabase was the most populated and well run city left on earth. Also according to her, something had happened awhile back when most of the city had been destroyed. Whenever Spike tried to ask how it had happened, Ed would frown and go silent. And even more, Ed had told Spike there had been a giant factory called Medical Mechanica in the center of the city. Nobody knew what was in it, but everybody figured it was something incredible.

"And the MM plant is still up! That's where I intend to…"

Haruko's words trailed off.

"Where you intend to what?" Spike asked inquisitively.

Haruko giggled and waved her hand dismissively. "Nothing! Nothing!" she said quickly.

"Anyway, why did this robot come out of my head!" Spike asked, his anger returning.

"That's what I wanna know. What's your connection with Medical Mechanica, huh! Huh!" Hauko said, emphasizing each "huh" by poking Spike in the head with her guitar.

"Ow, ow, stop it!" Spike yelped, doing his best to block the pokes. "Sometimes I really hate you!"

Haruko smiled. "That's what they all say! Buckle up Spike, because as long as I'm around you're in for quite a ride!" she said gleefully.

He had no idea.

(2)

That night, nobody saw the slender figure of a teenager walking through the streets of Mabase city. She was trying to be as quiet as possible, so she wouldn't draw attention. Not that anyone paid much attention to her anyway. That made it easier.

"It's been so long since I've been here." she whispered. "Now I can finally get back to business."

She took out a lighter and glass bottles filled with gas and a rag sticking out of it. Time to get to work. She approached a building, and lit one of the bottled rags. She reared back, aimed, and threw it into the building.

For a few moments, nothing happened.

Then the building caught fire and began to burn and smoke.

The teenage girl laughed merrily. She turned towards another building, lit up another bottled rag, and tossed it in. Soon enough this building began to burn too.

"I'll come back some other time. I don't want to attract attention." she whispered. She could already hear the wail of police sirens in the distance. Quickly as she could, she ran back towards where she had come from.

(3)

The next day…

"Where's that dumb robot? I haven't seen him all day." Spike asked curiously.

"Jet's using him." Faye said, lighting up a cigarette.

Spike's eyebrow went up. "Using him for what?"

"I think he's going to make him get groceries from Mabase."

"OH NO HE'S NOT!" Spike screamed. He sprinted towards the front door.

Faye chuckled. Every once in awhile, it was good to freak people out.

"What's he so worked up about" Serenity asked.

"Jet's using Canti outside the house. I think your brother is going shopping with him."

Serenity shrugged. "So why's Spike so worked up over it?"

Faye took a long drag on her cigarette. "He's robot and he's using him in the city. Think about it kid."

Serenity giggled. "I see." she replied.

(4)

"Since you don't have any nifty functions, you can at least make yourself useful around here." Jet said to Canti.

Spike threw open the door and glared at Jet. Inuyasha was outside too. "You're using him outside! What are you thinking!" Spike roared.

"I'm just sending him to get groceries from Mabase city Spike. It was Inuyasha's idea." Jet replied.

"The people have eyes you know! You're gonna attract attention!" Spike retorted angrily.

Inuyasha looked disappointedly at Spike. "Your saying you want to keep him to yourself because he came out of your head? What a selfish attitude!" he exclaimed.

Spike sighed. "It's not that! It's just weird having a robot in the house!" he said vehemently.

"Don't worry about it!" Inuyasha reassured. "So there's a robot in our house. Think of the symbolism involved of having a humanoid robot in a normal household, contrasted by the abnormal advance of science which is thereby proving-"

Inuyasha went on and on about the advantage of having a robot, but Spike wasn't paying attention anymore. Bored, he took a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and lit one up. He looked at Serenity who was standing in the doorway.

"What's he going on about?" he asked.

Serenity sighed. "He wrote a whole book on the deep mysteries of Eva." she replied.

Spike took a drag on his cigarette and yelled "That robot was walking around loose yesterday!"

Haruko meanwhile, was looking around through a pair of binoculars. "You know," she began, "there have been a lot of fires around Mabase."

"Yeah, there was one yesterday right?"

"Hey TV boy!" Jet called as Canti walked off down the road towards Mabase. "When you get back, you can have some time to yourself!" Then he turned around to face Spike. "By the way Spike, did you know Ed already went to Mabase?"

Spike grew curious. "What for? Visiting her old stomping ground?"

"I don't know. Ein went with her too."

Spike stretched his arms a bit. "I guess I'll have to go find her then." he said aloud.

Haruko put away the binoculars. "I better get going too. I have some… business to attend to at the MM plant."

"Whatever." Spike muttered, and went off into the forest and towards Mabase.

(5)

Somewhere in Mabase city, Ed sat at the river with Ein, dangling her feet in the water. It was good to be back in her old hometown. Not much had changed. Even the Medical Mechanica plant was still up. Still here after…

No. She wouldn't think about that. Her discovery of the dark truth about the town and the MM plant was taboo information, even for her. For now, she was just happy to be back home, even if it was just temporary. Besides, she needed to get away from all the commotion back at the new home of the bebop. Ed was definitely a people person, but even she needed time to herself every great once in awhile.

In Ed's hands was a machine that resembled a gameboy. It was red colored and she was playing with it fervently. Nobody knew she was into videogames, at least to a point. It was certainly less stressful then computer chess. Whereas that game required thinking, this game required more instinct.

"What are you doing down here?" came Spike's voice. Ed turned around to face the green haired bounty hunter.

"Oh hi Spike person. Ed was just playing by the river, that's all."

"I'm not angry, I just wanted to know what your doing down here."

Spike peeked around Ed's head to get a look at what was in her hands. He saw the machine in her hands was labeled "Firestarter."

"That's a game right? The one where you burn down the city and everything?" Spike asked.

Ed smiled. "Yeah, Ed is addicted to it!" she giggled.

"You like games, eh?"

"Does Spike person wanna play?"

Spike shook his head. "Sorry, I'm busy."

Ed pouted. "Yeah you're always busy."

"Because I've got a bunch of people I have to take care of. See ya!"

(6)

Spike walked through the streets of Mabase city alone. He had only been here once before, and it had only been to hunt for a bounty. Not that he wanted to come here. The people of earth could be downright odd.

Buildings were everywhere, some towering over him, others just normal everyday houses. There were also trees, and large patches of grass in certain spots. He had already been at the river. It was all pretty normal here. Nothing special. Everything was ordinary.

Ordinary, that was, except for one thing.

In the center of town, was the gigantic Medical Mechanica factory. It made even the tallest of tall buildings seem small by comparison. It was almost obscene how big the factory was. One thing was for certain though: if you came to this town, the MM factory would be the first thing you would see.

"_Now what could Haruko possibly want there? She doesn't work there, and unless she's meeting somebody there, I don't know what she could possibly want with it." _Spike thought to himself.

As he neared the plant, something on a yellow vespa drove by him in a blur. He knew it was Haruko. Then up ahead at the base of the MM plant he heard a crash followed by a plume of smoke rising from where the sound had resonated.

Spike began to dash towards the factory.

(7)

"Lady? Lady? What year is this?" asked the police officer who was examining Haruko's motorbike. "I've never seen parts like these!" Haruko just stared straight ahead, with a blank expression on her face.

Another officer spoke. "You can save your breath, this girl has no brains at all. Just take a look at her." he growled. "She barges into an off limits facility and crashes her bike. It's been bad enough lately without this. And it turns out the fire yesterday was arson." The first one did look at Haruko, but he was looking up her skirt instead of at her face.

"There's a lot of depraved people out there eh?" He was about to say something else but a toolbox held by the hand of a certain bounty hunter crashed onto his head before he could.

"Aren't you embarrassed to act like that?" Spike asked dully.

Officer one glared at him. "Who the hell is this guy! Is he related to you!" he demanded.

Spike shook his head. "No, no relation. I'm from this galaxy."

"Then get lost! Can't you see we're working here!"

Haruko stood up. "This isn't a place for people to work." she muttered. "There isn't even a door to get in or out." Haruko went over to Spike, took the toolbox from his hand, and began using it's contents to fix her vespa. "No doubt your wondering: why would this guy be my guardian, right?"

The second officer gave her a distrustful glance. "Hold on a minute. You're saying this guys your guardian?" he asked.

"Yeah I have custody." Spike lied. "It's kind of unusual."

"So you came for me." Haruko said, beaming. "I'll give you a reward. It's even better then CPR."

Spike's brow furrowed. "And what would it be?" he asked.

(8)

Back at the river, Ed was finished playing Firestarter and was now playing with Ein. She was almost ready to return home, but she wanted to wait for Spike. She had been waiting for an hour now.

"He's not here yet." Ed whined. Suddenly Ein gave a single bark at something in the distance. Ed looked in the direction toe corgi's head was turned towards and saw what looked like a halo. Ed slowly but swiftly approached the hill behind it. The figure ahead rose revealing it had two black wings on its back. Ed's eyes widened in fascination.

"Ein look!" Ed whispered. "It's a god!" Ein growled a small growl as if to say "That's no god you idiot, that's the robot that came out of Spike's head!" How Canti had sprouted fake wings and a plastic halo was unknown. But, as others would say, stranger things have happened.

Ed and Ein followed Canti as quietly as they could. The robot eventually led them to a burnt down schoolhouse. Ed felt a twinge of nostalgia at the sight of it. Memories began to surface, but only for a moment. Then her mind focused on the robot again.

Canti climbed to the top part of the schoolhouse. He spread his arms and his TV screen head flashed. He levitated from the top, hovered down, then back up into the sky. A beam of light shined down from above, giving him an almost angelic appearance.

Ed was mesmerized. Could this really be what she thought it was? It had to be. There could be no other explanation.

"It's a god! I can see him, he's really real!" she whispered astonished.

(9)

Back on the road leading to the forest, Haruko was driving her motorbike, a bitter looking Spike riding with her.

"So, you don't normally come out to the beach like this?" Haruko asked.

"Not in October. It's too cold!" Spike replied. Suddenly Haruko's motorbike swerved tightly to one side and Spike almost fell off. He scrambled and kicked his feet on the road rapidly and just narrowly regained his seating.

"That's dangerous! Are you even any good at this!" Spike screamed.

"I'm a very safe driver!" Haruko giggled, as she swerved from side to side, almost falling over.

"But I don't have a helmet!" Spike protested.

"You're scared even though your brain is missing!" Haruko said. "Just shut up and enjoy the ride!"

End of part 1

Who is the arsonist? Like I'm gonna tell you. You'll find out in due time though. In other words, when I update again! Hope you liked the spoof!

-Randall Flagg2


	12. Fista Part 2

Who is the arsonist? You get to find out today. Read on fellow reader. Read on.

-Randall Flagg2

(1)

It was nighttime at the new home of the bebop. Ed was sitting on the porch with Spike and Serenity. Haruko was lying inside the open door.

"Anyway, I'm glad I followed him." Ed said, rather quietly.

Spike glared a little at her. "Jeez, what if somebody saw it walking around?" he asked.

Haruko looked up. "I saw him at seven eleven in Mabase. He was reading Hustler."

Spike's eyes widened. "Huh? When?"

Haruko sat up. "Ed, come on inside, its cold!"

Ed smiled. "Ed doesn't mind the cold! Ed will stay here." she replied.

Suddenly there was a series of bright flashes of light in the sky. Something began to descend from above. Ed looked up, looking excited.

"He's back! Lord Canti!" she said aloud.

"Canti?" Spike asked.

Ed clapped her hands together as if in worship. "Halo god of dark flames, Canti." she whispered. The robot descended from the sky and landed in front of them. Before anybody could say anything, Haruko snatched the shopping bag in his hands away.

"You are late!" she said irritably.

"Why the hell are you using him to run errands?" Spike asked bitterly. "Your gonna attract attention!"

Serenity shrugged. "I don't know why you get so worked up over this Spike. We could use some attention right about now."

"Ick!" Haruko said, holding up a soda can. "I told you to get the kind with the pulp!" Canti seemed not to mind her scolding. The group noticed there was another bag in his other hand. "What's up with that one?" Haruko asked suspiciously.

Just as Canti walked up the front steps to the front door, Inuyasha came down the stairs. He took the bag and looked inside it. Then after a moment, he threw the bag and it's contents into the robot's TV screen head.

"This isn't the one I wanted! Can't you get anything right!" Inuyasha snarled.

Serenity sighed. "My brother as well?" she muttered. "Honestly, Hustler magazines."

"That robot's useless." Haruko remarked.

"Faye's the one who broke it, when she threw water on the thing and rusted it."

"Did somebody call me?" Faye asked, rounding a corner.

Ed glared menacingly at the purple haired woman. "Faye Faye, you shouldn't do this! Don't you know that Canti's a god?" she yelled.

Faye looked at Spike and asked "What's she on about?"

Spike shrugged. "Some video game called Firestarter."

Ed pouted. "It's not just a game Spike person! The black wings prove it's him!" Again Ed clapped her hands together in front of her face as if worshipping the robot.

Spike turned to Canti. "Don't go out anymore, or I'm going to chain you down!"

"Hey TV boy!" Jet called from a window above them. "Did you record the Thursday night special?"

Spike yawned. He was getting bored. "I'm hitting the sack. See you guys later." He went upstairs and into his room and shut the door. Man, things just got weirder and weirder around here. He didn't know how much more of this he could take.

"I'd better get some sleep. I'm gonna start fixing the ship tomorrow." he said to nobody in particular. Before that however, he decided to see what was on the news. Might as well keep up with what was going on in the world. He went towards the TV that was on a table across from him and turned it on.

What he saw woke him up in an instant.

"This just in." said a female reporter. "According to this, another building in Mabase city was burned down earlier this morning today. This is the third in a string of fires. Police suspect it's arson but they can't be-"

Spike shut the TV off before the woman could finish. Early this morning… Hadn't Ed been out of the house at that same time? She had been going in and out of the house at random times lately. Did that mean…

No. He wouldn't believe that. Ed was as loopy as they came, but she wasn't a bad kid, let alone an arsonist. Surely somebody else had to be behind this.

Spike lied down on the bed and went to sleep. All this was giving him a headache.

(2)

The next day, Spike, Serenity and Faye were walking down near the river in Mabase city. Faye had been intrigued by the mentioning of the city and had decided to check it out. At Jet's request, Spike had gone with her, not that Faye needed protection or anything. She was fully capable of defending herself. As for Serenity, she had just wanted to see if anything had changed in the city at all. Not much else.

"Over here!" Serenity called, motioning towards a small wreckage site.

"This used to be a boat house?" Faye asked. "This thing?"

"Kinda smells." Spike remarked, sniffing the air.

Faye looked at the police tape which bordered the wreckage. "It says do not enter."

"Then don't follow us Faye." Serenity huffed. "But don't worry about it, the police have already been here."

"I heard it was arson." Spike said, looking around at the scenery.

"Again? Probably some stressed out housewife." Faye sighed. "Just too many dirty dishes."

"Maybe it was foreign agents." Serenity said.

Faye laughed slightly. "If it was something like that, they'd burn something big, like a school."

"Serenity," Spike began, "there was a school that burned down here, at least according to what I read in the paper awhile back."

"Yeah Spike, but that was years ago. You must've only just become an adult back then." Faye remarked.

"Someone burned it down?" Serenity asked.

"Yeah you can still see it, it's all ashes."

"Hey is that Ed?" Serenity asked, pointing ahead. The trio looked ahead. It was indeed Ed. She was washing her shirt in the water. She didn't seem to notice them.

"What's she doing?"

"I dunno." Serenity said. "I was in town yesterday and I saw some local girls bullying her."

Ed looked up and back at them. And when Spike looked in her eyes, he saw something in them, something that looked like desperation or pain.

Realization began to dawn on him.

"_It can't be." _Spike thought. _"It just can't be."_

And as it all happened, steam began to pump out of the Medical Mechanica factory.

(3)

That night, Spike was following Ed along the Mabase bridge with Jet. They were being careful not to let themselves be known to her. Ed seemed depressed.

"Spike I'm praying that what you said is not true. I refuse to believe Ed is behind all these fires." Jet whispered. "I just don't think Ed is capable of that."

As Ed walked along the bridge, something fell out of her hand. When Spike was sure she did not know they were behind her, he went forward and picked up the object on the ground. It was the game Firestarter.

"Firestarter?" Jet asked. "I think I've heard of that game."

"Firestarter." Spike whispered. "It's a handheld videogame. Nobody knows how Endsville, the city of devils, was created. But as soon as it appeared, it started to grow and slowly eat up the world. You play the role of an agent of Canti, the god of the black flame, and you must stop Endsville from destroying the world. Your only weapon is flame, matches, lighters, cigarettes. Get the weapons, outsmart the firefighters, hide from the police, and torch the city to purge it of its devils. You must be careful. You cannot burn everything. If the entire city burns down, there will be no place to live. Thus, the battle is endless. There is no final level. The only thing you can do is burn, and burn, and burn. Your highest goal is to receive the personal blessing of Canti, the god of the black flame."

Jet nodded. "I understand. You think this had-"

Suddenly there was an explosion, followed by a wall of fire further ahead. Spike and Jet looked at it for only a second, then they sprinted in the direction of the flame.

"The river bank! It's coming from there!" Jet yelled.

"I remember now." Spike said. "The fire at the elementary school six years ago. There were rumors that it was arson, but they never found out for sure. I read about it in the paper."

"Your point being?" Jet asked.

"Come in Jet! Let's solve this mystery once and for all!" Spike yelled back.

(4)

They finally reached the ruined elementary school. Ed was sitting in the center of a circle of lit candles. Canti was digging around in the ruins of the building. Ed looked up at Spike and Jet.

"Why did Spike person and Jet person come down here? It's late." she said dully.

"You dropped something." Spike said quietly, holding out Ed's game.

"I don't need it anymore."

"This is… I mean, you went to school here when you were still on earth right? Before you became a hacker and got a bounty on your head I mean." Jet remarked.

Ed looked at the wreckage sullenly. "I hated this place." she whispered. "And so, I wished that it would go away. But it's useless. Even if it burns down, the wreckage and ash are still here." She pointed away towards where the fire was going on. "Look. Endsville is burning." she said.

Spike and Jet were finally forced to accept the terrible truth.

"Ed…" Spike whispered. "Why?"

Dazed, Ed began to walk towards Canti who had come out of the rubble. "Now," she said "lord Canti. Bless me with your kiss! Your absolution! Kiss me!"

Ed planted a kiss on Canti's TV screen.

(5)

Spike's horror turned to anger. How could he have missed this? The truth had stuck out all along. Ed had been the alleged arsonist the whole time. Her obsession with the game Firestarter, her absence from the house, and the pleading desperate look in her eyes, all of it. It had been obvious the whole time. It had been easy all along, and he had just let is slide out from under his nose.

Spike staggered forward two steps, then regained his senses and marched towards Ed. He grabbed the red headed girl by her shoulders and whirled her around to face him.

"DO YOU FIND THIS FUNNY, GOD DAMN IT!" Spike roared into her face.

Ed sighed. "Ed couldn't help it! Ed is sorry!" she whimpered.

"THAT IS NO EXCUSE! ARSON IS DANGEROUS! HOW DO YOU LIVE WITH YOURSELF!" With each word, Spike shook Ed violently. He was pissed off, both at the girl and at himself.

Ed lowered her head and began to sob. "Ed is sorry Spike person. It was just-"

"SHUT UP!" Spike raged. He walked over to Canti and grabbed hold of the fake wings on the robot's back. "HONESTLY! YOU ACTUALLY THINK HE'S A GOD! WELL CHECK THIS OUT!" Spike ripped off the wings and the fake halo above Canti's head and threw them on the ground. "WELL HERE'S YOUR FUCKING GOD!"

Ed's eyes widened in shock at this revelation. So Canti wasn't really a god after all.

Perhaps what happened next was inevitable.

(6)

The Medical Mechanica plant began to hum loudly. It could be heard all over the city. Haruko knew she had to hurry. Only she was capable of dealing with the monstrosities that came from that dreaded place. Even more, the MM plant was her goal as well.

"_Just wait Atomsk." _she thought. _"Just a little bit longer and I'll come for you."_

(7)

The horns which had sank back into Spike's head emerged again. Spike screamed in pain and clutched at his head.

"What is this? It's bigger then before!" he shouted.

"Oh no! There's something coming out of Spike person!" Ed whispered.

Suddenly the horns retracted back into Spike's head and emerged out of Ed! Ed screamed and clutched at her head. It felt as if it were being split open. Spike noticed something was beginning to come out of her head.

"What's… happening?" Ed groaned. She stumbled into the ruins of the school and screamed as loudly as she could. Suddenly two four long, mechanical legs sprouted out of Ed's head and into the ceiling. Then from out of the ceiling crashed a gigantic spider shaped pod. It simply hung suspended from the ceiling with Ed dangling from it.

"Not this again!" Jet roared, taking out his gun. "Spike, help me get rid of that thing!"

Spike hesitated. "But maybe if we destroy that thing, we kill Ed as well!" he yelled back. The part of the pod that held darted down at Spike. Ed kicked her legs out and wrapped them around Spike's neck. Spike screamed and struggled to break free, but the girl had a death grip on him.

The machine or whatever it was broke through the ceiling and came down into view. It did indeed look like a spider, aside from Ed hanging from the bottom of the pod. It leaned over and Jet noticed on the top of the spider pod was an open eye. Instinctively he drew his gun and fired at it. The eye closed just before the bullet connected, deflecting the shot. Jet fired again, but this time he flat out missed.

"Quit it Jet! You might hit me or Ed!" Spike called.

And thenhelp arrived, in the form of Haruko.

(8)

"Canti!" Haruko called. "Help me out here!" Canti dashed into the remains of the school and the machine holding Ed and Spike chased after him. Haruko jumped to the top of the ruins and waited. After a second or two, the machine burst through the top.

"Just where I want you!" Haruko exclaimed. She jumped into the air and raised her guitar up. As she did, the pod rotated upside down so Ed's feet were sticking up. Spike was still stuck in between them. She raised her guitar up.

"Haruko no! It's got Ed-AAHH!" Before he could finish, Ed kneed him in the face. Haruko swung her guitar multiple times at the pod, but Ed kicked the guitar away each time she attacked. Haruko jumped back down to the ground and reached into the pocket of her jacket. It was a box of some sort.

"I know what to do." she whispered. She jumped up towards the spider and opened the box and dumped its contents into the machine just as the pod blossomed open like a flower.

It was curry rice.

The machine closed around the curry and charged at Haruko. Haruko only smiled. This was too easy.

Just as it reached her, the pod part of the machine spat out Ed and Spike, a trail of slimy curry colored liquid following. The pod began contracted and more liquid began to drain out of it.

"Restroom over there." Haruko said, pointing away. The machine dashed away, leaving Ed and Spike on the ground. Haruko grabbed Spike up, tossed him into the air, and swung her guitar like a baseball bat. Spike went flying ahead of the machine and towards Canti. Canti swallowed Spike up and turned red. He morphed into a cannon, aimed quickly, and fired.

The machine never knew what hit it.

(9)

When Spike awoke, he was in his bed. Jet and Serenity was standing over him. The green haired bounty hunter blinked a few times, and then sat up.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Haruko took care of things… again." Jet sighed, rolling his eyes.

Spike dug his fist into his head in frustration. "Damn it, why does she have to bail us out all the time! We're bounty hunters for Christ's sake! We shouldn't be depending on her! Why does this happen all the time!"

"Because you're incompetent?" Serenity asked.

Spike's sprang out of bed and lunged at Serenity, but she ran away. Spike gave chase and pursued Serenity down the hallway.

"Get back here and take your lumps you little brat!" Spike roared. Serenity only giggled.

Oh what a day it had been. Oh what a day.

To be continued…

WARNING! WARNING! YOU MUST READ THIS! It should be known this Thursday I am going away to California until next Wednesday, so don't expect an update until then. Until then, adieu!

-Randall Flagg2


	13. Opposite day lunacy Part 1

Okay, be prepared to laugh! This is the wildest chapter yet, and by far one of my most original. Just hope you're prepared for madness.

Randall Flagg2

(1)

Spike awoke slowly. It had been four nights since their discovery of Ed being an arsonist. Everyone except Spike had forgiven her. Even Jet had dismissed this as being no big deal. Spike could not believe he had agreed not to throw Ed out of the house. If he were Ed's parent or guardian, he would have made sure she never tried something like this again. Unfortunately he was not, and thus did not have that kind of authority over her.

That did not mean Spike had forgotten about what had happened. Every time he and Ed crossed paths, he would see Ed get a nervous, empty look in her eyes. He could understand why. Whenever he saw her, he could almost feel his eyes turning to ice and he could always feel his fists clench. The only thing that kept him from giving Ed the whopping of a lifetime was that he knew if he did, Jet would not be pleased. If not for that, Ed would have regretted coming near him awhile ago.

Spike got out of bed, got dressed, and went out into the hallway. Time for another day on planet earth.

"_I hope I get off this planet soon. Living with freaks like Haruko and Inuyasha are going to drive me mad." _Spike thought. He went downstairs and into the kitchen. When he got there, his jaw dropped and his eyes widened.

There, sitting at the table, was Inuyasha. He was dressed in a baggy gray jersey, jeans, and sunglasses. His head was rocking from side to side and his tongue was lolling out. When he took off his sunglasses, Spike saw that the half demon's eyes were vacant, glassy, and almost drugged. Spike then noticed that on the table was a small bunch of weed on the table.

Inuyasha looked at Spike and spoke. "Hey brother!" Inuyasha said. "Come and join the fun and be free!"

Spike blinked. "What the?" was all he could come out with.

"I decided to let my inner child out and just have fun man! Come on over and join me!" Inuyasha held out some weed to Spike.

"_What the heck is with him? He's acting like a hippie! No matter, I'll get him back to normal." _Spike adjusted his voice and said "I think your sister is planning more practical jokes Inuyasha. You should do something about it."

Inuyasha giggled. "I don't mind that man! Kids should be free to do what they want! Let her have her fun and-"

He didn't finish as Spike seized a frying pan nearby and used it to cold cock Inuyasha on the head. He fell over unconscious. Spike had seen some pretty odd stuff in his life, but this just took the cake. Inuyasha-the hotheaded overly strict half demon Inuyasha-acting like a hippie? It just didn't make sense.

All of a sudden, there was a terrible series of noises, half screeching, the other half honking. Spike covered his ears and went upstairs. The sound was coming from Haruko's room.

"Haruko what the heck are you do-"

The sight before him just could not be.

Haruko was no longer wearing black slacks and a jacket. Instead she wore a plaid cap and a Scottish kilt. And she was not holding a bass guitar. Instead she held a pair of bagpipes.

"What the heck is going on?" Spike yelled, covering his ears.

"Oy, hello their Spike!" Haruko said, her voice now having a Scottish accent. "Yah heard me music eh?"

"But…" Spike whispered, "…what happened to your guitar?"

"Oh, that old thingy. I gave that up and now I'm going into bagpipes instead!" Haruko emphasized this by playing said instrument, badly at that. Spike was beginning to freak out. Nothing made sense here.

Haruko's bagpipes began to become more screechy. Spike ran out of the room and downstairs. He sighed and leaned against the wall.

"Either some other force is at work here or I'm going crazy." he said to nobody in particular. "What's going to happen next?"

Perhaps he should not have asked that.

(2)

As Spike tried to pull himself together, he felt a hand dug on his shirt. When he looked down, he almost screamed. This was too much.

It was Serenity. But it couldn't be. The Serenity he knew wore either jeans and a tee shirt, or sweat pants and a long sleeve shirt, and every so often, a blouse. Every once in awhile she would wear that school uniform of hers.

But this Serenity wore none of those.

This Serenity, wore a pink dress.

This time all Spike could say was "buh-huh-how-what-I-how could-this-I-!"

Serenity beamed up at Spike. "Hi mister! Do we have any milk in the house?"

"Why?" Spike almost whispered.

Serenity put her hands over her mouth and giggled. "I wanted to have a milk and cookie party!"

Spike backed away as if she were diseased. From what Inuyasha had told him about his sister, she was the biggest tomboy that ever lived. According to him, she even knew martial arts and had special demonic powers. And furthermore, Serenity hated dresses above all other things, especially pink ones. And she most definitely did not have milk and cookie parties.

"And then would you like to play dress up with me? Or maybe we could pick flowers out in the garden or-"

Spike's nerve broke. He ran upstairs, screaming as loudly as he could. Something was definitely wrong here. Maybe Ed was still normal. She had to be. She couldn't get any freakier then she was already.

But when Spike threw open the door to Ed's room, he was proven wrong again.

Ed, still in her nightgown, was singing into a spatula like a microphone. Her voice was surprisingly musical.

Kizukarenai de todome wo sasu, dono jidai mo iki nobite kita. Uso mitai na sora no shita, kowai mono nante oboecha inai." Ed was singing the lyrics from an earth song Spike had heard of called The Last Dinosaur. According to Ed, the song was done by an old earth rock group named The Pillows.

Ed smiled when she saw Spike. "Yo Spike! Whassup?" Ed asked. This could not be Ed, because she most definitely did not say things like "Whassup" or "Yo". And she did not call him Spike without adding the word "person" after that. And she also did not sing Japanese pop rock. She wasn't even into music.

"What… is… going on?" Spike squeaked.

"Ed is going to record this and send it to the music companies, and then once she gets a band, she is going on a world tour!"

"AAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUGGGGGHHHH!" Spike shrieked like a girl as he sprinted out of the room. Whatever had gotten into his comrades must've been serious. They would never act like this! His only hope now rested in Jet and Faye. They were too tough to give in to whatever illness had gripped the rest of them.

Spike threw open the door to Jet's room. "Jet you have to help me! Something's wrong with-"

But when he saw Jet, his words died.

Jet wore a colorful, Mexican poncho and had two maracas in his hands. On the floor was a sombrero. Jet was doing some sort of hat dance. He started to say something, but Spike didn't hear it because Spike was already running out of the room, screaming like the devil was after him.

Spike panted, out of breath. He considered going to see Faye, but then he decided that wouldn't be the best of ideas. For some reason he had a feeling that would be the worst of the lot. In Spike's opinion, some things were left alone.

As he regained his wind, Ein walked up to him and looked at him. Spike smiled and patted the corgi on the head.

"Well at least your okay boy." Spike said.

And then…

Ein said "Meow!"

Spike recoiled. "What did you say…?" he whispered.

Ein said "Meow!" again. He started purring, but since he was a dog it sounded more like a gargle. Then he rubbed up against Spike's leg.

Shrieking like a teenager in a horror movie, Spike launched himself upstairs and into the attic. He moved so fast as to leave after images. He slammed the door shut, locked it, and then moved a heavy looking trunk against the door. He sat against the wall and panted. What was he going to do?

Weary with exhaustion, he fell asleep. Maybe when he woke up, things would be normal again.

(3)

When Spike woke up a few hours later, he instantly came to a realization: this was not a dream. All of this was real, and he was going to have to deal with it. It wouldn't be easy, but he would just have to grin and bear it. He had been through far worse things then this.

It was then that Spike got a good look at the attic. It was filled with so many interesting trinkets and clothes. He had never seen so many things in his life.

On one side was a clothes rack with various colored kimonos on it. Some red, some blue, one black, a pink one, a yellow one, and finally one which was part black and part white. On a shelf, there was a bowl of waxed fruit (Spike remembered these had been popular during the nineties before the gate incident), and a lovely clear crystal ball. There were also books and magazines of all sorts. Some of the books were comics, others were novels. Also in the attic were Chinese lanterns, Halloween costumes, old looking pajamas, cartons of video games that were from the nineties and early two thousands, and all sorts of other things.

But the one that caught Spike's attention, was the collection of weapons near the back of the attic. There were throwing knives, shuriken stars, a sickle, and a very, very large sword. Spike approached the collection and picked up a katana which had been placed inside of its scabbard. Curious to see the sword itself, Spike unsheathed it. Much to his disappointment, the blade was dull, dented, and rusty.

"How could anyone use such a beaten up weapon?" Spike muttered. As soon as he said that, something pulsed through him. Spike did not possess demon powers, he did not even have super natural powers, but he felt it anyway. Then when he felt something go through him again, he saw an image of the blade he held, but in his image, it looked more like a giant steel fang instead of a katana. But it was only there for a second, and then it faded. It was just a rusted sword again.

"_I remember now." _Spike thought. _"Ed once told me a legend about a demon who used a giant fang like sword to defeat his opponents. She also said it could harness the wind to form a special attack. Could this be… the legendary tetsusaiga?" _

Spike shook his head. He didn't believe in things like that. It was just a myth, a folktale. Demon's didn't exist!

But Spike quickly ate his words up. Inuyasha and Serenity were both demons. Well, half demons anyway. And hadn't Inuyasha been carrying this sword on the day he came out of the well? Then that would mean…

As Spike surveyed more of the attic, a large book caught his eye. It was titled "How to get out of a sticky situation, no matter what it may be!"

"Shit, why not?" Spike said aloud. He picked the book up and looked through the contents. It listed various subjects. Spike scrolled down until he reached "When your family/friends act odd".

Deciding to get more specifics, Spike went to the back and into the index. He looked through the reference to chapter eight until he foundtwo wordsthatcaught his eye. Those words were"Opposite day."

Spike flipped to the specified page and read the provided information aloud.

"Opposite day is when the people living in your household act, as you could guess, act out of character and not like themselves. Only one random person out of the entire said household will not be affected. The cause of this phenomenon is still unknown, but there is a known cure. The person who is not affected must join in with the actions and antics of the victims. Only then will they revert to normal."

Spike sighed. Partake in the fun the others were having? Why oh why did they have to crash land on earth? But if that was the way it was to be done, then that was what he would do.

With a heavy sigh, Spike moved the trunk aside and went downstairs, bracing himself for the inevitable.

To be continued…

Sorry it took me so long to update this one. I could really use some ideas for future chapters (not the next one since I'm working on that already though). If you have any, review! Please? Don't make me beg…

Sorry, I got carried away. Just review if you want.

Randall Flagg2


	14. Opposite day lunacy Part 2

I forgot I can't put it in script format, so I revised it. Hope it comes up.

I don't own any mentioned characters, not even Serenity who belongs to Maru-sha, and I don't own the lyrics from the song Another Morning. Now check it out.

Randall Flagg2

(1)

Spike slowly went down the stairs that led up to the attic. He knew what he had to do, but he didn't like it. Nevertheless, if it would get his comrades and the demon siblings back to normal, he would do it.

With a large sigh, he went downstairs to the main floor. His first target: Ein.

(2)

"Hey Ein." Spike said as he approached the plump welsh corgi, who from the looks of it still thought he was a cat instead of a dog. Spike could tell, because Ein was trying to bat at a piece of string that was dangling from the coffee table.

"Here kitty. I got something for you." Spike took out a ball of yarn from behind his back and rolled it towards Ein. Immediately Ein grabbed and began to play with it in a cat like fashion. Spike smiled. One down, five to go.

He went off to find Inuyasha.

(3)

Spike found Inuyasha in the kitchen. He was still smoking weed. When he saw Spike, his face brightened. Before he could say anything, Spike spoke.

"Hey brother!" Spike said, trying his best to sound like someone from the sixties. "I wanted to be free, like you!"

Inuyasha gave Spike some weed. "Here you go!" he said. Spike promptly inhaled, and pretty soon, he was in lala land. He couldn't remember much of what happened while he was under the influence of the drug. All he remembered afterwords was a parrot with a human head giving a political speech to a group of men made out of salt water taffy and all the people were named George.

After awhile, he came down. Inuyasha was still drugged up, so Spike sneaked away. Four more left. He went to find Ed.

(4)

Spike found Ed singing into that same spatula she had earlier. When she saw him, she smiled.

"What do you need Spike?" Ed asked.

"I was wondering." Spike began. "Would you like to do a duet with me?"

Ed's smile became a broad grin. "Ed would like that very much Spike! Which song would you like to sing?"

Spike thought and thought. He knew of many songs, but he couldn't choose one. On the other hand, Ed seemed open to almost any music variety, so it didn't seem to matter. After some thought, he made his decision.

"How about the song, Another Morning, by The Pillows?" Spike asked, inwardly retching at the thought of doing a song by a foreign pop rock group that existed some time back before Earth had gone down the drain.

Ed gave spike a wooden spoon to use as a microphone. Spike had to swallow a good deal of his pride for this. He was only doing this to get everyone back to normal.

They both stood up, and then, Ed began to sing.

"Tohou ni kurete naite ita, omocha uriba no sumi de ki ga tsukeba. Mama no sugata wa kie te ita. Shiranai hito ga yasashiku hanashi kake te kurerukedo sonnano marude kiicha inakatta." Ed sang.

Ed's voice was quite melodious, despite how high pitched it was. She stepped back and Spike stepped up to sing.

"Ima mo mada onaji yoku nita fuan ga tsukimatou. Tae kirenai you na dekigoto was tashika arukeredo." Spike sang, as best as he could. He did a surprisingly good job.

Spike allowed Ed to pick up where he left off.

"Donna ni sabishikutemo dare mo mukae ni konaiyo. Maigo no shirase announce wa kakaranai. Tobira no mukou ni wa yakusoku nante nai. Domo yukou umare kawaru asa ga kita." Ed crooned.

Spike sang out again. "Muchuu ni natte jitensha wo koide touko no ground e hashitta. Ano koro kimi to futari nori. Nanimo naku temo tada tanoshii sonna mainichi data na. Zutto kawaranai to omotetteta."

Ed took a breath, then began yet again, better then ever. Album no atsui page wo umete hohoenderu kao mo. Touku hanarete chikagoro jya tegami sae konai kedo.

Ed looked at Spike and smiled again. "Would you like to sing in tandem with me Spike?" she asked.

Spike once again gulped down his pride and forced out a yes. Once again, they began to sing.

Spike and Ed dueted, and their voices were simply harmonious when intertwined. They sang the last part of the song with all their effort. "Kyou wa atarashii boku no tanjyoubi nanda. Kinen shashin wo tori naosu kara oide yo. Suteki na omoide wo utsusu rousoku wa kesanaide. Umare kawaru asa ga kita. Another morning. Happy birthday."

Spike and Ed put down their "microphones". Both of their voices had been fairly good individually, but together they seemed downright beautiful. Ed sat down on the bed.

"Spike sings very well! He must sing with Ed again sometime!" she giggled.

"Yeah, sure." Spike said, as he left the room. Three down. Only a few more left. Thank god. Anymore singing and he would have barfed. Well mercifully, it was over and he could move on. Not that the rest of them would be any less sickening.

(5)

"Buenos Dias Jet." Spike said sarcastically to his partner. This would be difficult.

"Hola Spike!" Jet said, his voice taking on that of a mexican.

Spike once again gulped down his pride and asked "How about some burritos? I'm kinda hungry."

Jet nodded. "Ci amigo." Jet replied. The bebop leader went downstairs to the kitchen. Twenty minutes later, he came back with a pair of burritos for them. Spike ate it ravenously (despite hating this opposite day thing, he was never one to pass up food) and stood up.

Spike, inwardly screaming, stepped onto the sombrero that was on the ground. He began to dance on it in Mexican fashion. Jet, realizing what Spike was doing, began to shake a pair of maracas in tune with Spike's rhythm. Spike also began to sing "La Cucaracha."

After a little while, the festivities were over. Spike walked out the door as fast as he could, throwing a quick "Hasta LaVista!" over his shoulder. God, this was humiliating. Spike made a promise to himself that if he ever found out who was behind opposite day, he would torture him to death and then burn the body.

Time for Haruko. Spike was hoping he would not snap. He went off to find her.

(6)

"Oy, 'ello there Spike!" Haruko said, her voice still retaining the Scottish accent. "What can I do for ya?"

"I was wondering." Spike said as calmly as he could. "Could you play me a tune that I could dance to?"

Haruko positively beamed. "Ya bet I can! Hope yar ready!"

Spike stood in the middle of the room, and waited. Then Haruko began to play, the noise more screechy then ever. Struggling to resist covering his ears, Spike began to dance. He wasn't familiar with any foreign dance moves, so Spike just made it up as best as he could. He would dance from one side of the room to the next, and then he would reverse it. All the while he was resisting the urge to yank his hair out in frustration. He was not enjoying this.

Then, at long last, Haruko stopped playing. The moment she did, Spike's odd dancing stopped. He breathed a sigh of relief. Before Haruko could say anything, Spike left the room. Only one more to go, and this one would be the worst of the lot. He knew it would be.

"_God, let me keep my sanity." _Spike mentally prayed, as he started downstairs to find Serenity.

(7)

Spike rounded the corner slowly, knowing that he would be swallowing a lot more then his pride this time around. This time he would have to gulp down his entire ego, his reputation as a tough lone wolf, and pretty much everything he held dear. Nevertheless, he knew he had no choice.

Spike came face to face with Serenity, as he expected. She still wore the same girly looking pink dress she had worn before. The moment she saw him, she giggled.

"Hi mister! Would you like to play with me?" she asked.

"Not fucking likely." Spike muttered, a bit loudly.

Serenity's eyes began to drip tears. "You… you don't? But I'm lonely." she whimpered.

Spike immediately tried to calm the approaching storm. "No wait! I didn't mean that! I'll play with you, I promise."

The girl's eyes sparkled. "You mean it mister?"

"Yes." Spike said, a tad reluctantly. So what would it be? Given that Serenity had been changed from a smart assed tomboy into some prissy girl, he had a feeling it wouldn't be anything he would like. He only hoped that it wouldn't be as bad as he thought it would be.

(8)

"Can't you finish this up quicker?" Spike asked impatiently from the chair he stood on. He stood only in his boxer shorts and undershirt.

"You can't rush this, silly! It takes time!" Serenity insisted. So far she had made him try on three blouses, four skirts, and six dresses.

"This is demeaning." Spike whined. Serenity jumped onto a table with a blue dress.

"Lift your arms up mister!" she said. Not wanting to upset her, Spike lifted his arms up. Serenity slid the dress onto him. Then she went and got a mirror. She held it in front of him so he could see himself. Spike cringed, but she seemed not to notice.

After some time, Serenity took all the clothes she had gotten and took them back upstairs. She came back with Spike's regular clothes. Immediately, Spike put them on. Without another word, he ran upstairs to his room and shut the door.

"That's all of them, except for Faye." he whispered. "I guess I'll have to deal with her now."

Spike got up, and walked down the hall to Faye's room. He opened the door to find…

Oh thank goodness! It seemed Faye had not been affected either. She still wore the skimpy yellow clothes she always wore and her expression was still calm and cocky looking. Thank goodness for small favors.

"So you weren't affected?" Spike asked.

"Affected by what? I've been sleeping all day." Faye replied.

"Never mind, you really don't want to know." Spike said, studying his feet.

Just then, there was a scream from downstairs.

(9)

Spike ran downstairs and he became aware of the scent of something burning. He rounded the corner to find a most relieving sight.

Serenity was burning the dress she had been wearing earlier with blue flames which came from her hand (Spike guessed this was just part of being half demon). She now wore her usual attire, of jeans and a tee shirt.

"How the hell did I end up wearing this?" Serenity screamed in fury. "I don't even remember putting it on!"

Spike was so happy that he almost felt like crying. He rushed upstairs to find Jet and Ed. Jet was back in his usual clothes and he no longer spoke with a Mexican accent. As for Ed, she was dressed fully and was typing away on her computer. Spike ran downstairs to find Inuyasha. The hanyou was still dressed like a Hippie, but he no longer had any weed, nor did he act like he was drugged.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Inuyasha snarled, noticing the overly happy look on Spike's face.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Spike said quickly, and ran off to find Ein. Soon enough, he ran into the plump corgi.

"You back to normal now boy?" Spike asked. Ein barked, proving he was better now. Spike smiled, his relief so great he could barely contain it. The book had been right after all! It had worked! Now everything could return to normal.

Then Spike remembered something. Throughout the entire day, he hadn't seen Canti at all. Now where could he have gone off to? Spike didn't really care. All that mattered was that now everyone was back to their old selves again.

"_You know," _Spike thought, _"I still can't help but wonder what caused this whole thing in the first place."_

(10)

Atop the Medical Mechanica plant, a tall, humanoid robot was perched. It was completely still, not moving in the least. Its head, which was a TV screen, was pointed at the sky.

Suddenly the robot's screen turned golden orange. An odd shaped, bright red symbol appeared on it. From within it, a tiny, but powerful voice spoke.

"That was quite fun," said the voice. "toying with them like that. Perhaps I will have more fun with them next time. And soon I shall be free of this prison, and I shall escape! Nobody crosses the pirate king!"

Nobody noticed the bright red flash of light emanating from atop the Medical Mechanica factory.

To be continued…

Again, I am so sorry that the update didn't appear when I posted it. I hope it comes up this time, and I am taking ideas. Over and out.

Randall Flagg2


	15. Serenity's special day

First off, this chapter is dedicated to my friend Maru-sha. Happy birthday! I hope you continue to produce great stories!

Randall Flagg2

(1)

Serenity woke up, yawned and stretched, then smiled. Today was a day unlike any other day. It was a special day, the day when all things went right and happiness was plentiful.

"Today's my twelfth birthday!" Serenity exclaimed happily. "Well, twelve in human years that is." she added quickly. "The day when everyone tries to make me happy and gives me presents! I'm so happy!"

Serenity went to her closet and shut the door. A minute or two later, she came out in jean shorts and a red shirt. Time to go to the party she so much deserved. After all, it was her special day. Who could forget about it?

(2)

"Hello Spike!" Serenity said excitedly.

"Hey." Spike said bitterly. He didn't even turn around to regard her.

Serenity leaned towards him, all the while beaming. "Can you guess what day it is?" she asked.

"Tuesday. What else would it be?" Spike said sarcastically.

Serenity's smile remained despite this. "No Spike, it's a very special day! Today we do something fun!"

For a moment, Serenity thought that he knew what she was getting at. Then Spike said "Is today the day we take out the garbage?"

One moment Spike was sitting in an armchair relaxing, a moment later he was hunched over, clutching his groin where Serenity had kicked him and making squealing noises. Serenity stormed out of the room, furious that Spike would forget her special day.

Serenity didn't remain angry for long however. From what she knew about Spike, he wasn't one to remember a day like today. Heck he didn't even like kids, so why would he care about her?

Her happiness restored, Serenity left the room. Surely the others would remember this day.

(3)

"Hey Jet and Faye, can you guess what day it is?" Serenity asked.

Faye removed her cigarette from her mouth and said "Nope not really, and I couldn't care less."

"Pretty much the same here." Jet said, taking a drag on his cigarette. "Why do you seem so excited about today?" he asked.

Serenity frowned. "No! Don't you remember what today is? It's a very special day, especially for me!" she said impatiently.

"It's just another day like any other day! Why is it so important to you?" Faye asked.

"You really don't know why?" Serenity whined.

"Nope. Sorry kiddo." Jet sighed. He took another drag on his cigarette.

Serenity turned around and left the room, furious. It was enough that Spike forgot about her birthday, but Jet and Faye? Sure Faye was self centered and Jet was, as the saying went, "all business", but they didn't seem like the kind of people to forget a birthday! Serenity didn't understand it. Nonetheless, the others should remember.

(4)

Serenity went up to Ed and Ein. The two of them were staring into Ed's computer. Serenity approached them. "Hey guys, guess what day it is!" she said.

Ed did not even turn to regard her. Ein simply yawned. Serenity drew closer. "I said do you know what day it is?" she said a bit louder. Ed's head began to sway back and forth, but she otherwise pair no attention. Serenity finally stood right next to her.

"I said for the last frigging time, do you-"

She never finished. Ed suddenly spun around and sank her fangs into Serenity's leg with a horrible growl. Serenity yelped and tried to pry Ed off, but the girl had jaws like a Doberman pinscher. Serenity promptly smacked herself three times on the head and turned into a cloud. She quickly floated away from the growling Ed and back into her room. Then she rammed herself against the wall three times and turned back into a demon.

Tears began to form in Serenity's eyes. _"They didn't remember my birthday? If they all forgot, what's the chance of my brother remembering? Though I'm not surprised the way he treats me. And Haruko… well I know what she's really like, so she doesn't couint." _she thought.

Serenity laid down on her bed, buried her face into her pillow, and began to sob. How could they be so cruel? How?

(5)

Sometime later, Serenity's tears came to a halt. Oh well, it didn't matter. Plenty of birthdays were forgotten, so why should hers be any different? So what if she didn't get any presents? So what if she didn't get a party? So what if…

Serenity stopped. She was making herself depressed. Deciding to get a glass of milk, she went downstairs. But just as she turned on the lights…

"SURPRISE!" came the loud yell as the kitchen lights came on. Suddenly, balloons flew out everywhere, as did party streamers. The bebop crew, Haruko and her brother jumped out suddenly. Well, Spike didn't. He was sulking in the corner. On the table was a huge, two layer chocolate cake.

"How…?" was all Serenity could squeak out.

"You didn't really think I'd let them forget your special day, did you?" Inuyasha smirked, ruffling his sister's hair affectionately. Haruko came up to her carrying a large present.

"And we all got you something too!" she laughed.

Serenity began to laugh. She should have seen this coming. "Oh thank you guys so much! I thought you had actually forgotten!" she said merrily.

Inuyasha took out a knife and cut Serenity a large slab of chocolate cake. "Be sure to save some of it for-" all of a sudden, there was the sound of someone gobbling something. Everyone turned and saw with dismay that Serenity had eaten the entire remainder of the cake.

"The rest of us…" Inuyasha finished glumly.

(6)

Serenity took the present from Haruko. "So what is it?" she asked.

"Open it and see!" the pink haired woman giggled. Serenity opened it and the present turned out to be a aqua blue bass guitar. She hugged the present and smiled.

"Oh thank you!" she said. "Who's next?"

"We'll go. We got this for you together." Jet said. He and Faye presented Serenity with a box. She opened it, and she laughed. The first part of it was a pair of jeans, and the other part was a shirt with a demon's face on it with the words "God's busy, can I help you?" written below it.

"I knew you'd like it." Faye chuckled. "I also got you this." She tossed Serenity a pack of cigarettes. Everyone gasped, but then Faye took them back. "Just kidding!" she said. She took one out and lit it up.

"Ed is next! Ed is next!" Ed crowed, giving Serenity a box that had been crudely wrapped. With a slight smile, Serenity opened it. Inside the box was a gold watch. Serenity promptly put it on.

"And that leaves you Spike! What'cha get me?" Serenity asked. With a slight smirk, Spike gave her a long thin box. Serenity opened it and her eyes lit up. Before she could try out the contents though, Inuyasha yanked it away.

"No way! Absolutely not! No how! Forget it!" Inuyasha roared. In his hands was a BB gun.

"What?" Spike asked. "It's just an air rifle. What's the worst she can do with it?"

"I don't care, I am not giving this to her!" Inuyasha yelled back. "You don't know what she's capable of! I am not taking a chance!"

"Please Inuyasha?" Serenity asked, pouting as cutely as she could.

"No way!" Inuyasha snarled.

Serenity began to sniffle. "Pretty please?" she asked in a pitiful voice.

Inuyasha began to weaken. "Well… I…"

Serenity began to whimper with tears in her eyes. "Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"Okay fine!" Inuyasha reluctantly gave her the BB gun. Her tears stopped instantly. Serenity said a quick thank you, and enjoyed the rest of her birthday.

(7)

Serenity crawled into her bed and got under the covers. What a day it had been. She had never been so happy. And what gifts she had gotten, particularly Spike's! She had never been anticipating something like that!

Serenity clutched the BB gun to her chest and fell asleep. Tomorrow would be eventful indeed. Oh yes it would…

To be continued…

No comments this time! Hope you liked this!

Randall Flagg2


	16. The cursed springs of Jusenkyo Part 1

Yeah I know, it's one big crossover, but hey I thought it would work. Anyway, read on and get ready for some surprises.

And I don't own the cursed springs of Jusenkyo. They belong to Ranma 1/2 and it's creator, Rumiko Takahashi.  
-Randall Flagg2

(1)

Spike opened his eyes to find himself facing Serenity. She seemed to have that "I have a secret" look on her face.

"What can I do for you?" he asked groggily from his bed.

Serenity rolled her eyes and whistled. "Nothing really. I wanted something, but it's such a little thing. I don't think it really matters." she giggled.

Spike was no sucker, but nevertheless, he was taken in. She was clearly hiding something. He sat up in his bed and said "Come on, tell me. I want to know."

Serenity smirked. "Sorry, not telling!" she said.

"Please? Not even a hint?" Spike asked.

"Nope!"

Spike glared slightly. "One way or another, you're going to tell me." he said irritably.

Serenity beamed and said "What are you going to do to me, mister macho? I'm not afraid of you!"

"I could tell your brother about what you've been up to." Spike said, returning her smile. As he expected, Serenity's smile faded immediately.

"That's not fair! You're no fun!" she pouted.

"Hey! Inuyasha!" Spike called from his room. "Your sister is hiding something from me and she isn't-"

Serenity jumped on him and covered his mouth. "Alright, alright I'll tell you, just for god's sake don't tell him!" she yelled frantically.

Spike gently took her arms in his hand and set her down. "Calm down. Just tell me what's on your mind."

"Well," Serenity said, "me and my brother were considering going out for a bit of training. We practice martial arts you know. I think I heard someone mention you did Kung Fu as well, so we were wondering if you wanted to come with us!"

"Where are you going anyway?" Spike asked.

"It may sound stupid, but we're going to Jusenkyo!"

Spike blinked. "Jusenkyo? But that's all the way in China! How can we make it their in one day?"

Serenity smiled again. "We have our ways. We're demons you know."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, I guess I'll come." Spike said, getting out of bed. Just as he got to his feet however, he froze.

"You said Jusenkyo, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Serenity asked, puzzled on why he would be worried like this.

"You don't mean the cursed springs of Jusenkyo do you? I thought that place was just a myth!"

"Oh no, it's a real place, alright! Inuyasha and me have been there before! So have some friends of mine." Serenity replied. "We went there because it was the best place to train. Unfortunately Inuyasha had a little accident there."

"Define 'accident' please." Spike said.

Serenity laughed and waved her hand dismissively. "Oh, it's nothing really! I'll tell you all about it some other time!" she said anxiously. She left through the way she had come in, Spike following close behind.

(2)

A bit later, Serenity, Inuyasha, Spike and Canti stood at the shores of Japan, looking out in the direction of China. There were no modes of sea transportation anywhere nearby, so Spike wondered how they could possibly get there.

"What are we going to do? Swim there?" he asked sarcastically.

"Not exactly." Serenity said, taking out a leaf from her pocket.

"What are you going to do with a-" Spike began, and then got the biggest surprise of his life.

In a puff of smoke, the leaf Serenity was holding grew to a size that was roughly the size of a canoe. Serenity sat on the front of it, Inuyasha on the back. Spike's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets, but he quickly restrained himself. He had seen so much lunacy as of late, that he was beginning to learn to just accept the weirdness that came his way.

The leaf rose into the air. Spike looked up at the two demon siblings and called up to them "And what about me?" As if to answer his question, Canti lay stomach down on the ground and then rose into a air a few feet. Spike looked at him.

"I'm supposed to ride him?" he asked. Serenity nodded. Spike climbed onto the robots back, and then Canti rose into the air until he was level with Serenity and Inuyasha.

"Spike!" Inuyasha yelled. "I suggest you hold on tight!"

"What are you-" Spike began.

And then suddenly, the robot and the leaf shot off into the horizon at top speed.

(3)

Inuyasha wasn't kidding. Spike did have to hold on tight as he shot through the air. Within a short period of time, the shoreline had become a tiny thing in the distance. Then later, it disappeared entirely.

Spike began to call to Serenity to ask how long it would take them to get to China, but as he turned his head from where Japan had been, he saw a rather large seagull coming into view. By some sick twist of fate, it happened to be right in front of him. Spike had only enough time to widen his eyes when all of a sudden there was a loud smack followed by a spray of feathers and squawking. Spike was sent reeling backwards with such force that he fell off. Fortunately as he fell, he grabbed hold of Canti's legs with his arms.

Spike spat out a mouthful of feathers and gasped. He had not been anticipating them to go this fast. Oh well. The only advantage to this madness was that like the other oddities he had witnessed, it would be over soon.

Spike almost didn't realize it, but his legs were dangling close to the water. Eventually they dipped into the water. Spike sighed as his feet were dragged through the water. It was so relaxing, and it took his mind off of the seagull. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all.

Spike continued to let the water soothe him, until he felt a series of burning stings in one leg, and the feeling of something constricting his other leg. Instinctively, he used his arms to flip himself back up on Canti's back. When he saw his legs, Spike almost screamed at what he saw.

Clinging to his left leg were three jellyfish. They were continuing to sting his leg, and each time was more painful then the last. Even worse, his right leg was being constricted by a sea snake, and a poisonous one from the design of its scale colors. When it saw Spike, it opened its mouth and hissed, exposing a pair of sharp fangs.

Being careful not to provoke the snake further, Spike carefully grabbed the jellyfish off of his left leg, being sure to hold them from their tops and not their tentacles. He quickly tossed them over and into the sea.

The sea snake was a different story entirely. Every time Spike reached for it, the snake would snap at his hand. So Spike settled for the next best thing. He turned around, gripping Canti's shoulders as much as he could, and slammed his leg repeatedly against Canti's leg. Eventually, the snake let go and dropped into the ocean. Spike breathed a sigh of relief.

Just as he did, Canti came to an abrupt halt. Spike was only holding on with one arm, so the moment the robot stopped he went flying forward. There was a loud crash as he flew face first into a large rock.

"Well, we're here!" Serenity called, jumping down with her brother. As she landed, the leaf turned back into a normal leaf. "So where's Spike?" she asked.

"Over here." Spike mumbled, standing up from his impact with the rock. Blood was running out of his nose.

Inuyasha sighed. "I told you to hold on! Next time, listen to me!" he said sharply.

"Don't go giving me orders, let's just get where we're going." Spike growled, keeping a hand under his dribbling nose.

(4)

They finally arrived at the cursed springs. The place was completely deserted. Not a single living soul was there. Not even any guards. The training ground itself however, was exactly as it had been long ago. Large springs littered the ground everywhere. Large, narrow poles stuck up out of them. It was the perfect place to train.

"So it really does exist." Spike said in awe. "Who would've thought?."

"Would I lie to you? Most of the time I mean." Serenity said. "I said it existed and it does! Now would you care to join us?"

"I'll go." said Spike. "You want to try me Inuyasha?" he asked.

Inuyasha smirked. "You? You're just a human! There's no way you could handle a demon like me!"

"Half demon is more like it!" Serenity added.

"Shut up! The same goes for you!" Inuyasha snarled. He turned back to Spike. "However, if you feel that strongly, I'll fight you. Just don't cry when I hit you."

Spike smiled his trademark smile. "Oh don't worry about that. Now let's go."

(5)

Spike and Inuyasha sprang up to the top of the poles and jumped at each other. As they fell, Spike threw three quick jabs at Inuyasha, and was not surprised to see Inuyasha dodge them all. Inuyasha drew his hand down as if he were going to draw his sword, and then made a large, swiping punch at Spike. As he did, they landed on the narrow ground in between two of the springs. Spike immediately jumped into the air and kicked at Inuyasha's face.

"_Good speed and range." _Inuyasha thought. _"Decent power too. Maybe I misjudged him. However he left an opening."_

Inuyasha had forgotten about the opening he had left however as Spike used his left foot to kick Inuyasha twice in the side of the head. Inuyasha was spun around by the force of the kicks, but quickly turned it into an attack and made another punch at Spike. Spike ducked it and spun around, launching a backspin kick at the hanyou. Inuyasha ducked it and punched out twice with his fists. Spike leapt up to the top of another pole, as did Inuyasha.

Inuyasha panted. "Not bad, for a human! This is going to be fun!"

Spike smirked. "Your good too, but you need to use more then your hands if you want to catch-"

Before he could finish, Inuyasha jumped high into the air and dove down at him with a kick. Spike leaned to the side to dodge, but he lost his balance and fell. Spike plummeted down from the pole and into the spring below.

(6)

Serenity and Inuyasha rushed to the spring Spike had fallen into. He did not come up to the surface.

"Serenity, what spring was this again?" Inuyasha asked.

"If I'm not mistaken," Serenity said, "it's the spring of the drowned wolf. I guess that means he's going to-"

Before she could finish, a large grey wolf jumped up to the surface. It looked around and studied its surroundings, then turned to Inuyasha and Serenity. It gazed intensely at them, but it did not attack. Serenity walked up to it and sniffed it.

"Yup, it's definitely Spike!" Serenity called back.

To be continued…

Well that was unexpected. I couldn't resist. Now please click the little button in the bottom left corner. Thank you for reading!

-Randall Flagg2


End file.
